A T rex's Legacy
by DarkKnights
Summary: Everything has an end. Redback, his friends, family and InGen battle out against Dread, Dr. Payne and other threats old and new for the fate of Isla Sorna in the epic final conclusion of A T. rex's Journey. Features characters from Dino Crisis, Speckles the Tarbosaurus and Call of Duty Modern Warfare and featuring numerous O.C's. Rated T for blood, gore and violence.
1. Scarface's Return

_**It's time...**_

_**It was a journey...**_

_**A life enduring, majestic journey to the very north...**_

_**As a sole infant, his parents and siblings were killed by a savage murderer...**_

_**But later, he was found by a new family...**_

_**He did whatever he could with his family to survive...**_

_**And made new friends as they traveled...**_

_**He was thought to be killed and was sadly missed by his family...**_

_**Moments later, he returned, as a powerful adult...**_

_**His family and friends however, have been captured...**_

_**But he was able to create new friends of his own and form a pack...**_

_**However, his family's murderer has returned for bloodlust...**_

_**And an evil scientist is hell bent on world wide domination...**_

_**And the InGen CEO is rallying up for an inevitable dinosaur war...**_

_**Sooner or later, Isla Sorna will become a battlefield for survival...**_

_**This is the final journey...**_

_**The journey of a dinosaur who struggled for survival...**_

_**He would finally carve out an everlasting legacy...**_

_**He must reunite with the family and friends he loves with his own pack while making new friends...**_

_**He must face the war all by himself...**_

_**And confront his arch nemesis for one final battle...**_

_**A battle that would change everything on Isla Sorna and create a legacy that even InGen would hold dearly...**_

_**This was the legacy that would finally end everything...**_

_**This will change everything from the way we think of dinosaurs...**_

_**And what we think of humanity...**_

_**This is the final journey and struggle of a Tyrannosaurus who risked his life for everything...**_

_**But now, this was the time to change everything in one last battle...**_

_**This... is...**_

_**A T. REX'S LEGACY!**_

* * *

_**So, what do you think for the promo above? I really wanted to make one like that for many months, but now, I though that maybe I should just do it. But now, it's time to finally end A T. rex's Journey and end the conflict between Redback and Dread while John Hammond would have to go out against Dr. Payne in a titanic struggle in all of Isla Sorna. So, let's finish up the fight in A T. rex's Legacy! This story will be more intense and thrilling than the previous stories and will feature O.C's from Yoshi 2.1, Spawnzilla014, LionKingFactsGuy2, Torotyrannus7 and mines and some guest characters from Dino Crisis, Speckles the Tarbosaurus and the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare series. I haven't played the CoD games other than Black Ops, so if anyone of you is a Cod fan or at least knows about the Modern Warfare trilogy, you might want to help me out. So, here we go, Chapter 1! Let's see what would happen in this. This chapter will be now officially the final confrontation of Dylan and Scarface and the real battle will begin on Thursday, so don't expect to miss out! Spawnzilla014, this battle will be a dearest dedication to you, I hope you'll look out for it. What are you waiting for, let's dive into the scene!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Scarface's Return_

It was now a beautiful, shining morning. The trees were a bit shaky, but the wind was a delightful breeze. The birds were flying around, the forests and fields were once again populated by giant, wonderful dinosaurs. In the skies were majestic pterosaurs flying over and covering the landscape with their huge shadows. Among two of those were one of the largest pterosaurs to ever exist. They were Hatzegopteryx and Quetzalcoatlus and both shared a good chemistry against each other. Meanwhile, below the ground was the noises of numerous dinosaurs, particularly those of the sauropods, especially Brachiosaurus and Argentinosaurus. Inside the jungles, the conifers were wholly populated by the snarls of theropods, particularly Raptors and Tyrannosaurs. However, for the InGen workers, this was going to be a huge fight for survival. Near a research facility, inside the bushes, there was someone who was sneaking to get into the building and get a tasty crunch for any unfortunate scientist or worker. This wasn't some ordinary creature, this was actually Scarface the V. rex and he was more than ready. The vicious Vastatosaurus licked his teeth before he sheltered his huge eyes inside the conifers.

Meanwhile, back at the labs, there were numerous scientists working out on their new vehicles. Ever since Dr. Payne's betrayal, John Hammond, InGen CEO was very cautious that the maniacal zombie would be planning up for a surprise attack. Knowing that it would happen at anytime, John Hammond tasked his scientists into creating weapons and vehicles to combat against Dr. Payne's forces. Recently, Dr. Payne was eventually able to acquire technological artillery and Hammond knew they would be at a huge disadvantage if they don't prepare for an upcoming war. He also knew that the war was for Isla Sorna and if they don't succeed, Dr. Payne will capture the dinosaurs and use them to wreck havoc to the world. Also, Hammond was worried if he could use a few dinosaurs of Chaos Effect to his disposal, particularly Juggernaut. But right now, they were focused to strengthening their power and army. Hammond was at an indoor balcony inside the lab, overlooking the lab.

"Sir Hammond, how are things going by?", an InGen scientist asked. "You're doing very good. Just don't stop", Hammond answered. The scientist continued to work. Their results were some futuristic weapons both close and long range. Hammond was generally pleased with the amount of weapons being invented. "Sir, we've managed to complete the design and building of a new vehicle!", a worker cried out as a very futuristic vehicle which was heavily armored with a black color and the initials InGen on the side roared out of the shadows and into the ground. The vehicle was also armed with machine guns at the front and a rocket launcher at the top. "Excellent work my friend. Keep making more!", Hammond replied. The worker then test drove his car for some time before driving away to the making factory. In the factory, there were surprisingly over a hundred of these cars being modeled! The only difference were that there were two varieties. One was the simple black color. The other was a soldier attire with green and some browns, light and dark. However, all were fitted with machine guns and rocket launchers. On the other side were a multitude of weapons being created. There were knifes, swords equipped with guns, hand guns, heavy battle armor, shotguns, machine guns, rifles, rocket and missile launchers and there was even a super-tank being on construction. The tank was over 50 meters (168 feet long) 8 meters wide and inside the interior were a control room, a target tracking room, several lockers, weapons storage room, a few balconies, some refuge rooms, three medical rooms and even some toilets. Lastly, it's weapons were a massive amount of machine guns, rocket launchers and last and most deadly, a laser beam at the very front that can be used to destroy a building or vehicle within seconds. There also was a garage on the back to store vehicles. Not only that, but there were more in construction. For a while, InGen have been working for quite some time preparing for their upcoming war and are ready to defend to defend their company, the dinosaurs and Isla Sorna from Dr. Payne.

All seemed to be going off well until a familiar roar echoed throughout the lab. "Oh no! He's HERE!", a scientist panicked as he realized who was here. "NO, please don't be him!", Hammond pleaded. However, every attempt was futile when a humongous shadow burst out into the walls. It was Scarface. "It's SCARFACE! RUN!", some of the scientists screamed before panic and chaos ensured. Scarface knew that it was going to be a big fun. With precise timing, the brutal V. rex managed to scoop up a scientist with his teeth and do what other regular tyrannosaurs do: Shaking. The scientist screamed in howling agony as he was shaken before the bloodthirsty dinosaur crushed and devoured him to fulfill his hunger a bit. "Oh no! We're in complete misery", Hammond said gravely as he foresaw the whole attack at the balcony. Scarface was seemingly enjoying the attack when the guards appeared. "This time, we're taking you with us, punk!", a guard cursed as he rushed in and shot the Vastatosaurus rex with his machine gun. Scarface backed away a little when he was assaulted by a barrage of machine guns from numerous guards. "Keep it up. That fucking bastard will pay for what what he has done for our friends years ago!", a guard screamed as he kept on shooting. Finally Scarface had enough. Immediately, he went into a frenzy and ravenously attacked and brutally killed the guards in the most goriest manner possible.

The chaos kept continuing until a jeep roared out. Scarface turned around to see the vehicle land safely and and stop in time. Immediately, the jeep opened up and a man emerged from it. He had Desert Eagle in one hand and a more heavy AK-47, equipped with a scope at the top and a Missile Launcher at the bottom of the gun. He wore light armor with soldier coating and color and black shoes. He had shining brown eyes and had short buzz-cut brown hair. Scarface was awestruck when he finally recognized the figure. It was Dylan the Dinosaur Hunter! "Dylan! Make sure you don't fail this time. This is our only time!", Hammond thought in his mind. Dylan glared up at his arch nemesis and gave one very angry look whereas Scarface who was drooling at his enemy, determined to kill him once and for all. "That's it my friend! I've had enough. After years of trying to hunt you down, the time has finally come. You still don't give up, do you Scarface. Let's finish this fight once and for all!" Dylan roared as he placed his Desert Eagle back at his pocket and aimed at his AK-47 directly at Scarface. Scarface roared in a bloodthirsty manner before he immediately darted towards Dylan. This would be their final battle for now...

* * *

**Here's your first chapter folks! Scarface has emerged and this time he is back for more bloodlust until our favorite Dinosaur Hunter emerges. Now, it's time to settle the score and conclude the Scarface case! This battle is going to be more intense and gory than the previous battles in the series and it will be heavily inspired by Turok and Spawnzilla014, this battle will be a honorable dedication to you for being a really great friend and I'm really glad that I'm making this battle for you. Rate, review and favor me and the story and once again, thank you very much for your support. I wouldn't have made it to this point right till now. Also, thanks for reaing and get ready for the conclusion of this battle at 13th June Thursday. Anyway, see you later, Bye ;)!**


	2. Bomb Drive!

_**As a lifelong and dedicated fan, I give you a very happy birthday to Jurassic Park's 20th anniversary. I would like to give special regards to my favorite director, Steven Spielberg for creating this film and revolutionizing the filming industry with unbelievable visual effects. Spielberg, without you, we probably would have never had that much interest in dinosaurs. Also, I would like to give a very special thanks to the late, beloved Michael Crichton for the novel that would later go on to become one of the greatest I have ever watched. Also, for a side notice, A T .rex's Journey is also a love letter to the anniversary and a very special one indeed. So, here's Chapter 2! In this chapter, Dylan and Scarface finally have their one final battle, but who will win? Warning: This chapter includes (SPOILER ALERT!) A very gory, brutal and explosive death scene (And a very satisfying one at that) so viewer discretion is advised! Scarface, I know it has been a fun ride with you, but finally, i's time to end this. This chapter also contains a main character from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare so keep your eyes peeled. And Spawnzilla014, I hope you're at the screen, gazing at this awesome chapter. This is also a very special dedication to you, so I hope you'll favor and review this. Anyway, let's end this!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Bomb Drive!_

Dylan pointed his gun directly at Scarface who roared away at him ravenously. "Bring it on!", Dylan cried out at Scarface. Scarface then retaliated by immediately darting towards him. As Scarface charged himself towards the Dinosaur Hunter, he lunged his nightmarish jaws and attempted to scoop up his prey for a snack. Dylan smirked before he ran towards the V. rex and precisely ducked, avoiding the fatal attack. Scarface stumbled a bit, but soon regained control and again set his sights on Dylan. Dylan reacted by shooting his AK-47 at Scarface, which did nothing but just annoy him when the bullets bounced off of his armored back. "Come on, catch me if you can!", Dylan screamed again at Scarface. Scarface immediately became aggravated and again closed in on Dylan. "Man, you never really learn do you?", said Dylan as he held his weapon tightly and directly at Scarface's mouth. As soon as Scarface was about to make a crunch, Dylan made the first reaction when he instantly opened fire as he shot a barrage of bullets directly at the Vastatosaurus's scarred gums. Scarface howled in pain as the bullets rammed into his sensitive gums, spurting out gallons of blood. Scarface then shook his head, removing the all the already blood-soaked bullets off his mouth. The V. rex finally had enough. He then roared furiously before he darted at Dylan again.

Dylan scowled before he shot a small round of bullets at Scarface, which did nothing to it, only bouncing off. Scarface then lowered his head and growled before he attempted to bite Dylan, but then, the Dinosaur Hunter placed his AK-47 at his back and released a machete. As soon as Scarface made his attack, Dylan immediately strafed at the side and managed to latch onto the mutated Tyrannosaur by forcefully jabbing it's scarred left eye. Scarface roared in agony as he was stabbed, but still, it wasn't enough to make him give up. Dylan then tried to release his grenade to finish off Scarface once and for all, but the V . rex kept shaking his head, which caused Dylan to lose his balance and eventually, he was thrown into Scarface's snout which was covered with multiple slashes of cuts. Scarface, annoyed then started to walk sideways while shaking around, causing Dylan to lose balance and finally be thrown out of his reach. Dylan screamed as he was thrown to the ground, but luckily, he was able to survive without even a singe injury as soon he got. Scarface then roared again , determined to kill his nemesis a slow, painful death. "So, if that's what you want, then so be it!", Dylan retorted at Scarface who only snarled viciously. Dylan then took out his AK-47 and took aim at the machete which was still hooked onto Scarface's left eye socket.

However, before both combatants could even resume the battle, a loud siren echoed from the hall, which immediately diverted the two from their focus. Suddenly, an armored jeep roared into the lab and crashing into the ground with a thud. "Guards, NO!", John Hammond screamed at the balcony as soon as he noticed the jeep arrive. In the jeep, several guards emerged from the vehicle, all armed with a rocket launcher. "Kid! Don't just stand there, make a run for it!", a guard screamed at Dylan. Dylan, obeying a comrade starts to run for the wrecked halls and out of the facility. "You... you're gonna pay for our friends you monster!", a guard roared as he fired his rocket launcher at Dylan. Scarface simply just roared before he darted towards the guards who armed their rocket launchers and aimed it directly at Scarface. "Take this you motherfucker!", a guard cried as he fired his rocket into Scarface's snout, which caused the Vastatosaurus rex to flinch and back off a bit. "Heh, not bad, but still, get ready slowpoke!", a guard teased before he shot his rocket. Scarface had enough for once, he was never that angry before. Immediately, Scarface roared and to the shock of Hammond's eyes who was still observing the battle, dashed at the guards. "Go! If we all die, then all our hopes for Dylan will be screwed!", a guard screamed at the driver before he turned his attention towards Scarface. "You may devour our flesh you fucking bastard, but in the end, you'll eventually meet your death from a beloved comrade of ours. Now, what are you waiting for, come here and make a crunch from us!", a guard declared as he ran directly towards Scarface. "What are you doing mate? You'll be killed!", one of the guard's comrade called. The guard however ignored his cries and continued to run directly towards Scarface, he knew that this was the end of his life. Scarface simply just lowered his head and delivered a bone-shattering bite to the guard "NOOOOOO!", Hammond screamed as he saw one of his guards die selflessly. The guard screamed in howling agony as he was bitten and his bones were shattered within seconds, but however, before being eaten, he released a bomb with a long, sharp spike and immediately stabbed it near Scarface's snout before he was finally devoured. "You're gonna PAY for this!", a guard screamed as he prepared to fire his rocket launcher, but Scarface wasn't going to anyone a second chance. "Get out of here! You need to give in support to Dylan", a guard cried out to the driver again . Finally, the driver obeyed his comrade's words and left off without a word. Scarface on the other hand rampaged and killed every single guard with his mighty strength before he took off where the driver drove off.

Meanwhile, outside the facility, Dylan emerged out of the facility, and sat besides a nearby tree. As Dylan dropped himself and tried to take a rest, a loud roar suddenly interrupted him and out of nowhere, Scarface emerged out of the facility with a fierce roar and took another glare at Dylan. "Oh man. Do you even need to take a break?", Dylan moaned as he got up and took out his AK-47, aiming it at his arch nemesis at the scope. This time, Scarface was sure to kill his prey, he drooled at Dylan whereas the Dinosaur Hunter clutched his hands at his weapon and crossed his eyes seriously. "All right Scarface, it's time for a final one-on-one battle!", Dylan roared as Scarface charged at him.

Dylan began the battle by directly running towards Scarface and as soon as Scarface was about to make up a bite, he immediately slid underneath his jaws and took a couple of shots with his AK-47 at the belly. Scarface backed down in pain as the bullets hurdled into hi soft belly, but still, he wouldn't give up the fight that easily. Scarface then turned around and saw Dylan running. "All right, let's finish this!", Dylan exclaimed as he finally shot his grenade launcher. Dylan would have gotten a direct shot, had Scarface just managed to strafe to the right in the nick of time. The grenade drove into the conifers of the forest and immediately exploded, causing a few trees to collapse and cause a small fire. "Ugh... I hate you for this...", Dylan mumbled as he tried to shoot his AK-47 at Scarface, when suddenly to his shock, has run out of ammo! "Oh great, what do I do now? Use a crappy weapon against something that is able to deflect every single bullet I fire? That's true genius, at least for Albert Einstein!", Dylan ranted angrily at himself before he tossed his AK-47 aside and drew out his Desert Eagle, a weapon which was very highly ineffective, especially against a mutated Vastatosaurus rex. "Well, I guess only luck would make this work", Dylan wondered before he started to run towards Scarface with his Desert Eagle already aimed at the target. Scarface again roared as he chased Dylan, but the Dinosaur Hunter was quick enough to react in time and shot Scarface at the mouth numerous times, causing the V. rex to back off a bit in pain and irritation. It was here that Dylan managed to notice the bomb latched near Scarface's snout. "Heh, look's like you're screwed up to the very end my friend. Once I get that bomb, you're definitely getting a present of a lifetime", Dylan smirked as he rushed towards Scarface. Scarface roared again before he again darted towards Dylan. There, Dylan was prepared to attack when suddenly, the V. rex happened to swerve his head left-to-right, effectively knocking Dylan to the ground and causing him to drop his gun due to the massive force he had to withstand. Dylan groaned as he tried to get up, but as he was about to reach out for his gun, Scarface's titanic legs just happened to stomp into the ground with a thud, reducing the Desert Eagle into nothing more than just a small pile of wreck. "Oh no! At this point, I'm really screwed up!", Dylan thought in his brain as he managed to get back to his feet. Weaponless, Dylan had no choice left. He then tried to make it to the facility, but unfortunately, Scarface wa faster and as far as Dylan ran, he was starting to get exhausted and he thought that this was going to be his end. Finally, Scarface lowered his head towards the ground and opened up his cavernous mouth, filled with gigantic bone-crushing teeth. Dylan though that this was the end of his life...

When suddenly, a miracle came out of nowhere. Just as Scarface was about to deliver the final blow to Dylan, a rocket launcher happened to burst out of nowhere and hit Scarface at the face head-on, causing the Vastatosaurus to stumble and back off a bit. Dylan then stopped for a while and later saw a jeep rush out of the facility. There was a masked driver on the vehicle. "Hey kid, get in the jeep as fast as possible!", the driver called. Dylan did not waste a single time and quickly dashed and jumped to the jeep in order to make for it. There, the driver took off his mask, revealing himself to be an old man with a beard with a cap and wearing soldier attires, unusual for man who is roughly about 50. Not only that, but he also wielded an AK-47, complete with a scope and grenade and was British. As soon as the British and Dylan drove around, Scarface regained his balance and continued his chase on Dylan. "Say who the heck are you?", Dylan asked. "Captain John Price, solider of the British army and maybe a savior of the world", the British introduced himself. "Say, you don't look that much heroic as other soldiers are", Dylan replied. "Well, don't get deceived by looks fool. Even an old man has the power to save the day, as I have saved you. You would have been killed due to your lack of thinking and overconfidence", Captain Price answered back. "Well, I'd hate to say this, but we've got a V. rex in our tracks!", Dylan shouted. "Don't stand there! Take a weapon or something and shoot it down!", Captain Price complained. "Ugh, whatever old man, you do seem to be annoying though...", said Dylan as he grabbed an AK-47 from a carriage box with Captain Price chuckling a bit. "All right here it goes!", Dylan proclaimed as he prepared to shoot. As Scarface was nearing the truck, his eyes wide open, Dylan fired an onslaught of bullets at the V. rex's mouth, causing Scarface to spill out a massive amount of blood from it's mouth. "Well, let's get ready to end this!", Dylan roared as he finally fired a grenade launcher at Scarface, causing a massive explosion and causing Scarface to stumble and finally collapse to the ground. It was there that the jeep stopped moving. Immediately, Dylan jumped out of the vehicle and turned around to see Captain Price. "Hey Cap, I'll show you what a real hero could do!", Dylan proclaimed. "Go! Show me your determination and show me if you are strong enough to take down even one of the mightiest of dinosaurs", Captain Price answered. Dylan smirked back at Captain Price before he rushed up towards Scarface. Just as Scarface was about to get, Dylan was able to latch to his struck machete in time and was lifted to the ground due to Scarface.

Scarface shrieked as he was being grappled by the Dinosaur Hunter, but Dylan wasn't going to give up like before. Dylan then deliberately dropped and hug onto Scarface's snout for the impaled grenade near it. Scarface struggled to throw Dylan off, but this time, Dylan was able to resist and after a minute of a struggle, he was finally able to release the grenade before he dropped and hung onto his machete again. Scarface roared furiously s he tried his best to swing Dylan out, but this time, thing were going to get different. Holding tightly, Dylan released the pin, activating the grenade and with a fierce battle cry, he finally managed to pierce the grenade into Scarface's left eye socket. Scarface screamed in howling agony as his eye was jabbed by the grenade. His job finally done, Dylan released the machete and plunged to the ground safely. Scarface swung his head around for a awhile and roared one final time until suddenly after 30 seconds of a loud beeping, a massive explosion erupted on Scarface, completely obliterating the top of his skull and engulfing the mouth and tongue in flames. Scarface then dropped to the ground with a thud motionlessly. "Well kid, congratulations! I guess I've underestimated you", said Captain Price, who looked quite surprised yet satisfied. Dylan then turned around to see the British captain, who was now covered by blood all over his shirt and his face even had some of Scarface's blood streaming down. "Seen that? Now that's how a hero destroys his enemies in style!", Dylan answered, holding his blood covered machete.

After years of being hunted down by InGen and his reign of terror, Dr. Payne's first creation; Scarface the Vastatosaurus rex was finally dead...

* * *

**Whoa, now that was the longest battle I've ever wrote down. It''s also the most widespread when it comes to land andhere you go, I've decided to introduce Captain Price from the Modern Warfare Trilogy. I'm not sure if I used him right, but I hope that's fine for now :). Scarface is finally dead after years of being hunted down by InGen, looks like John Hammond is satisfied for now. But however, they will have to deal with several more, including the Ultimasaurus, Ultima-Dread, he human/dino hybrid and especially Dr. Payne. However, we will return to Redback and there will be a titanic journey from now on. Oh, and all the threat will be dealt in the future later. Looks like Captain Price and Dylan are now friends, let's see what they would do with their teamwork. Also, this battle contains numerous heavy source material from the final battle against the T. rex (Mama Scarface) in the 2008 video game, Turok, especially the climax. Anyway, this chapter is something special to me. Spawnzilla014, I hope you've read this chapter. I want you to please leave off a feedback and favor this, this chapter was a special dedication to you as well. Regina will return somewhere and Roach and Aaron will be here as well, so don't get disappointed. Rate, review and favor me and the story and yes, thank you so much Steven Spielberg and Michael Crichton for this series. And yes, happy 20th Anniversary to the Jurassic Park film series, I hope the fourth film will be a huge success. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this and I hope you'll be waiting for the next chapter. Till then, see you soon, BYE ;)!**


	3. Air Infiltration

_**Wow guys, thanks so much for giving me quite a lot of support and stuff. But however, everything isn't done yet. So, here's your next chapter that you've been itching to see for quite some time. In this chapter, Our favorite female dino-fighter finally returns, this time with two of our other recruits. Regina, Aaron and Roach are sent into one of Dr. Payne's cargo ships to infiltrate the flying base and to free any captured Pterosaur in the area as much as possible while also having to deal with a bunch of bumbling guards. Note: This chapter contains another new O.C of Spawnzilla014 so don't expect to miss it out! Anyway, here we go!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Air infiltration._

A huge aeroplane rose out of the clouds, it's huge shadow reflected into the fields of Isla Sorna. Deep The plane roared it's way in the skies, it's huge turbines ripping the wind. As the plane flew ever so further, there was a large cliff near the ocean, overlooking the island. Looking at the plane was a 42 foot long Pteranodon with a curved red crest on top of his head, a large body with small black and yellow plumage's of feather sticking out of it's body, a white beak completely toothless and gigantic wings, enough to rival that of a Quetzalcoatlus. This Pteranodon was none other than 0004 Fuzzy, and he was a creature that was in the subject of Chaos Effect. But ironically, Fuzzy was one of the very few subjects that is not being hunted down by InGen. Immediately after he was born, Fuzzy kept his temper calm and aided by scientists, he managed to safely fly away to a new home. According to the scientists, Fuzzy was a very gentle and kind animal that would not harm a human being. Most of the time, Fuzzy would spend his time catching fish, but however, he is not far from being intelligent and knows very well about danger. He has dealt with hazards like Chaser, Clamp Jaw, Sharktooth and other carnivorous marine reptiles a lot of times in his whole life. But by far, his worst nemesis was a huge, female Elasmosaurus named Nessie. This monster attacked Nessie and had even threatened to kill an adopted brother of his. During the past years, Fuzzy had to constantly deal with Nessie when he had to catch fish for a clan in which he lives. Fuzzy had formed a clan of numerous pterosaurs on a huge cliff that is now known by InGen as the Pterosaur Peak. While there are quite a lot of pterosaurs, Fuzzy was quietly spending his time alone... until he heard of the plane flying above him. Feeling suspicious, Fuzzy screeched before he flew off in the skies to where the plane had headed off.

Meanwhile, deep in the plane, a group of three people emerged from a bunch of crates. One was a female who was 23, had short red hair, had blue eyes,wore a black-spy suit and had a pair of size C breasts. The second had brown eyes, wore soldier attires, wore a mask with glasses and had glossy-black hair. The last one had brown hair, blue eyes, wore soldier attires and protective orange goggles. "Ugh, infiltrating this base was a pain in the neck", Aaron groaned as he clutched his rifle. "Well, this is another rescue mission all right and this time, it's just a bit more worse than the other", Roach replied holding and AK-47. "Shut it! We must be quiet, or otherwise, we're caught", Regina ranted on the two. Suddenly, footsteps were heard. "Shit, the enemy! Hide behind the crates", Regina ordered as the three jumped back to the crates where they emerged. "Don't worry, I've got this", Roach replied as he peeked through the shadows slightly with his gun. A soldier just happened to appear and looked around to see if there were any problems. But unfortunately, as the solder was about to leave, he met his demise when he was suddenly silently shot at the head without notice by Roach. "Good shot mate!", Aaron commented as he praised Roach. "You do know that this is a spy mission. We have to keep quiet and succeed this one without being caught", Regina complained. "Hey, don't worry, pretty girl, our weapons are always armed with suppressors, meaning that the bullets we fire are 100% silent and unpredictable" Aaron explained. "Well, whatever", Regina replied. Sooner thereafter, all three of them left the crate to infiltrate the plane.

The InGen team ventured down to the basement of the elevators with a bit of difficulty where they found what they needed: There, hundreds of pterosaurs were caged and some were even tangled by electrical nets. Among the captured were Eudimorphodon, Ramphorynchus, Pterodactylus, Pterodaustro, Nyctosaurus, Pteranodon and even a few Quetzalcoatlus and Hatzegopteryx. Many of them tried to break out and even sone were tortured by the voltage caused by the nets. "Oh, great, now this is kinda getting worse", Aaron grumbled as he saw the pterosaurs screeching for help. "Damn, I guess it's role-reversal this time", Regina replied as she rushed to a nearby computer to open up the cages and nets. Aaron and Roach after a while decide to help Regina and to the shock of both, they were forced to solve a puzzle. "Oh man, this sucks...", Roach moaned as he tried to solve a made code. Regina then tried to write down the code, only to fail every time. "Damn, it sees that Payne already has more sophisticated technology than us", Regina said as she tried to figure out the code itself. "Hey girl, how about we just do this", Aaron replied as he pressed a hidden switch, causing the gates to be unlocked and the nets to be deactivated. But little to they know that the three were into more trouble later on.

As soon as the gates were open, a loud siren wailed out and in a security room, a massive array of guards jumped out of their seats. "Oh shit, we've got intruders in the base", a guard cried out as he lifted up his gun and rushed out. "Damn, we can't be tracked! And on top of that, those assholes have already released all out Pterosaurs", another roared. Immediately, most of the plane was being swarmed by a horde of soldiers armed with armor and weapons. "Oh man, we should have thought of this before...", Aaron mumbled. "You should have seen it on a sign you idiot!", Regina cried out as she pointed out to a small sign. Immediately, the three try to make a run when suddenly, a couple of guards burst into the room holding a couple of rifles. "You assholes! You're goin' down!", a guard cried out as he started to shoot. Aaron managed to dodge the bullets, with Regina delivering a killing blow to the head with a handgun. The whole room becomes a shootout with Aaron, Roach and Regina running and scampering as a rain of bullets swarmed down to the ground. But eventually, the three manage to make it to the exit when suddenly, they find themselves at the hangar.

"Damn, we're trapped", Roach shouted furiously. "Wait, there's got to be a way to get us out!", Regina explained. But before the two could do anything, Aaron jumped out in fear when he saw a soldier with a RPG-7! "Sayonara bitches!", the guard sneered before he fired the missile. The three InGen soldiers barely manage to jump out of the missile in time, which then hit and suddenly exploded, eventually causing the hanger to become the danger zone as the air starts to become a swirling vortex. The guard screamed in howling agony as he was sucked out of the plane and into Isla Sorna to his death due to the air pressure, because of how near he was to the explosion. Several guards suddenly jumped into the scene, when out of nowhere, every pterosaur captured start to swarm out and eventually fly out of the plane and into freedom. "Well, that's one problem down", Roach commented. "Well, what about the other?", Regina explained as they were hurdled by a barrage of guns. Some of the guards were too careless to get into battle and were eventually sucked out of the plane by the air pressure and into their 9,000 feet fall of doom. But however, things then started to get worse overtime. The pressure then became so strong, it managed to destroy more of the hanger and severely damage to plane, causing it to tilt itself a bit. "Oh-oh!", Aaron replied as the plane tilted itself. The guards, despite their decreasing numbers still continued to attack, regardless of the pressure. It was then after several minutes later that the engines finally exploded with a band and the plane tilted even further. Thanks to the ever-growing pressure, Aaron, Roach and Regina were all about to be sucked when a rope just happened to swing by. Taking advantage, the three manage to grapple themselves and hing on for their lives. "Guys, hold on!", Regina cried out. "I have a feeling that we may not make it!", Roach screamed. "What do you mean mate? We just have to hold on!", Aaron replied angrily. The guards then tried to attack and kill the InGen soldiers when suddenly, the lane exploded in midair and split it into two. All the guards shrieked and hollered as they were sucked out to their deaths. Aaron, Roach and Regina screamed as they were flung out. This was their end, or as it seems...

As the three heroes plunged to their doom, something just happened to fly over the horizon and with a swift reaction managed to grab Aaron. It was none other than Fuzzy! "What the? Since when would a pterosaur save me?!", Aaron guessed as Fuzzy grappled him with his legs. Suddenly, two Quetzalcoatlus also swoop in and manage to capture Regina and Roach. "Well, I guess these monsters are really helpful after all", Roach explained. "Good god, I had to kill several of these lizards on Ibis Island. Trust me, it wasn't that easy", said Regina. "Well, to be honest, pterosaurs are not lizards, but you can say they are super-similar since they're evolved from them", Roach explained. The plane on the other hand plunged it's way towards the ground and the result was a huge explosion at a nearby desolate field, killing everybody that was left at the plane. "Ooh, now that's gotta hurt!", Aaron replied with his teeth baring nervously. Suddenly, a signal siren wailed out from Aaron, Roach and Regina's walkie-talkie from their pockets. It was none other than John Hammond.

"Say, you three heroes, how are things going by?", Hammond. Roach gave a slight chuckle before he answered "Well sir, it's yet another mission complete". "My god, how do you guys manage to do work that even our guards can't do?", Hammond questioned surprised. "Well, it's your fault you recruited us", Aaron replied. "Oh, and by the way, we have finally managed to eliminate a lifelong target of ours. And that would be Scarface. Looks like Dr. Payne would be screaming in rage that our favorite dinosaur hunter has managed to kill one of his inventions", Hammond replied. "Ugh, finally! For a while, that V. rex was really starting to get annoying", Regina grumbled. "Don't worry my girl. By the way, where are you?", Hammond asked. "Well, that's a good question, because we're in the skies, hung by a bunch of pterosaurs who just came out of nowhere", Roach commented. "You want an answer? Well, those Quetzalcoatlus are actually ours. See their backs and you'll see a control device on their backs", Hammond answered. "Wow Hammond, you're a real genius when it comes to inventions. By the way, where did you get that?" said Regina smiling. "Well, these devices are one of Dr. Payne's inventions, but however, we managed to capture two of these and attach them to two Quetzalcoatlus. Turns out, these devices can manipulate a creature and make it loyal to anybody who placed the device into their body", Hammond answered. "Okay, thing are getting weird. First, super-weapons and now tamed-dinos? Are you really nuts Hammond?", Aaron grumbled back. Hammond laughed before someone else came into the scene. "Well, this is really crazy. By the way, Fuzzy has also managed to befriend us along with you three. But for now, you're gonna have to return to base", the mysterious person ordered before the walkie-talkie shut itself off. "So, how bout' flying back to base with a little fun-ride", said Roach. "Oh, you're such an idiot!", Regina replied with a small laugh. "And... we're OFF!", Aaron yelled before the pterosaurs howled in triumph. Immediately, the three flying reptiles, with their legs tightly clutched to the InGen soldiers flapped their wings before finally soaring off to the InGen base. The three soldiers cried out in excitement as they were having the ride of a lifetime in the air...

* * *

**Well, that's about it! For a short notice, I am very sorry for making you guys waiting for the chapter, I really mean it. Anyway, this chapter takes heavy references from the new JPIV Script, hope you'll like it. So, the InGen force get a new prehistoric friend, looks like things are gonna get interesting. And in the next chapter, the mysterious Human-Dino will return, fully revealed. After that, back to our good old pal Redback! And looks like Hammond is going to assemble a dinosaur army of his own. And out friends will come back soon enough. Anyway, rate, comment and favor me and the story and for one thing, I'm kinda missing LionKingFactsGuy2. Hope you'll be there for a review. Anyway, thanks for reading and be sure to look out onto the next chapter as well. Oh, and watch Anti-Origins as well. Anyway, see you soon :).**


	4. Ultimate Hybrid

_**Ever since Chapter 10 of A T. rex's Rule, there has been a question that has been bugging quite a lot of fans of this story. Just what and who is this mysterious Human-Dino Hybrid? What are his motives and yet, what is his appearance? What kind of powers does he have? Well, for a start, I'm sorry if I did not include him in A T. rex's Pride, but now in Chapter 4, all these secrets are finally revealed! This chapter will fully reveal the Human-Dino hybrid and he will duke out with... well it could be anyone! Let's just see what he actually is, shall we! Anyway, here we go!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Ultimate Hybrid_

The strong, fresh wind of the morning caused the towering trees of the forest to shake and the leaves to leave behind a loud rattle, causing a large group of bluebirds and Passenger Pigeons to scatter and flock away and other small critter to scamper towards the ground or onto other trees alike. Suddenly, a small group of 5 muscular Arboreal dinosaurs jumped out to the scene. One of them growled in hunger as he sniffed for a good meal. Meanwhile, one of the others decide to hang from the trees in defense while the leader, a large male, distinguished by a large scar from his chest decides to venture deep in the leaves for prey. As the leader got closer and closer to the bushes of the trees, he was certain that he was indeed hearing the snarls of something. The other pack members watched nervously as they saw their leader close in near, even the Arboreal dinosaur from the ground was watching from above. But unfortunately, as soon as the leader dug his hand through, little did he know that this would be his last ever activity now.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, to the shock of the pack, A huge hand burst out of the bushes in lightning speed and it spent just a second in grabbing the leader's head with mighty force. The leader screeched as he tried to back away, but to no avail and was dragged screaming as he tried to escape the creature's grasp. His pack watched and growled in terror as they heard the painful howls and screams of the Arboreal dinosaur. Finally, the leader shrieked in agony as a ferocious roar echoed throughout the conifers and the sound of decapitation was heard. The leader's head then rolled it's way out of the bushes, later tumbling to the ground, much to the shock of his pack. The pack, frightened by their leader's demise trembled and eventually feel back. Suddenly, a mysterious shadow burst out of the bushes with a furious roar and within seconds, utterly attacked and devoured the whole pack in just a matter of seconds. The raptor on the ground, driven by rage leaped upwards to attack, but it was no use. The creature simply grabbed him at the throat and swiftly snapped it's neck, killing the last remaining member of the pack. The creature then turned to the sun before the light completely revealed. He had a very muscular humanoid body, a raptor's legs, a thick, strong tail with the tail club of an Ankylosaurus, the plates of a Stegosaurus, the claws of a Therizinosaurus, super-hardened armor plating on his whole body, spikes piercing out of his body at the arms, legs and chest, the brow horns and crest of a Triceratops, the spikes and nose horn of a Styracosaurus, a strong neck and the head that was a mix of a human and a Tyrannosaurus rex. And last, he was grey in color with pure red eyes, black claws and had the intelligence of a human and a Velociraptor combined while combining the physical strengths of a Giganotosaurus and a Spinosaurus and the mighty jaw power of a Tyrannosaurus. This creature was something InGen never intended to make. In fact, neither John Hammond or Dr. Payne know of this mysterious creature. He was born at the same wrecked facility where Redback and Dread re-emerged and unlike any other Chaos Effect creature, this mutation was the mix of several dinosaurs and the Homo sapien.

"Hmm, an Arboreal dinosaur. They're actually quite a tasty meal", the creature wondered to himself in a T. rex/human mixed voice as he ripped off a huge chunk of flesh from the dead Arboreal raptor with his mighty jaw. After a while, the creature finally threw aside the mutilated body of the dead raptor before he leaped across the trees in search of a meal. As he leaped, he was sure that he could hear the sounds of a sauropod, something that put a smile on his face. "Wonderful. Even in spite of my size, these precious dinosaurs according to that brainless old fool Hammond are nothing in my supremacy. Once I will kill Hammond and take over this wretched island, I will spread terror across the entire world!", the hybrid boasted to himself. Suddenly, a bluebird happened to pass through him, but the instant the bird passed, the hybrid immediately raised up his arm and crushed the flying bird withing seconds, killing the avian instantly. "Hmm, even killing a small creature like this pathetic bird makes up an amount of satisfaction. At least for me", the hybrid growled as he took a glimpse at the crippled bluebird before he threw the dead animal aside. After a while, the hybrid finally made his way to the great fields.

The hybrid smiled evilly, his bone-crushing teeth baring ferociously as he took a glimpse at a peaceful and beautiful place. There were herbivores of all kinds. The The hybrid instantly recognized the creatures on the field like Triceratops, Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus e.t.c. ut what really caught his attention was a lone bull Argentinosaurus. For once, this savage hybrid was going to play a game against the giant sauropod. Normally, bull Argentinosaurus, especially males are considered some of the most dangerous herbivores around. Even a pack of Giganotosaurus or T. rex would rarely dare challenge a bull as doing so could cost a heavy price. But for this hybrid, this was like going to snatch a kid's candy forcefully. "Well, this is gonna be fun", the hybrid sneered before he rushed towards the giant sauropod.

As the hybrid dashed towards the bull Argentinosaurus, the herbivores had already noticed the mysterious creature and tried to prevent him from going up further. But however, it was no use as the hybrid managed to already pass through with his incredible agility, speed and intellect, despite the horns of a Triceratops, the armor of the Ankylosaurus, The honking of several hadrosaurs and even the intimidation of some smaller herbivores and sauropods. The bull Argentinosaurus reacted quickly as the hybrid dashed towards "What are you waiting for? Come and get me!", the hybrid shouted as he stood towards the gigantic sauropod. The Argentinosaurus howled loudly as he thrusted his body arms upwards, a sign of defense. "Well, you may be strong, but compared to a perfect creation like me, you're nothing!", the creature boasted as he immediately jumped towards the huge titanosaur. The Argentinosaurus roared as he tried to stomp the menace, but the hybrid simply dodged it with his quick reflexes and latched itself onto the sauropods body. The hybrid then climbed his way to the titanosaur's head via his claws before he leaped straight to his head. The Argentinosaurus screamed as the hybrid's claws pierced through his skin and muscle, blood oozing out and dropping it's way top the ground, but was then thrashing his head around as the creature grabbed his head. Unfortunately, the hybrid was able to resist and struggle getting thrown to the ground. Instead, he backflipped and grabbed the poor sauropods head with his palms. "Sorry, but this is where you'll meet your demise!", the hybrid growled before he opened his mouth, revealing a huge mouthful of crunchy teeth and launching his jaws straight into the titanosaur's head. The Argentinosaurus screamed in pain and agony as his skull was crushed by the sheer force of the hybrid's jaws, but his life finally ended when his whole face was smashed, bone flying out and an eventual decapitation, blood squirting out of every direction. The dead sauropod then collapsed to the ground with a thud, motionless. The other dinosaurs, frightened by fear eventually ran off, their peace shattered by the mysterious hybrid.

The hybrid then jumped to the ground swiftly and took a deep breath as he looked at a faraway forest. "Hmm, things are gonna get a bit interesting", the hybrid wondered before he dug himself into the Argentinosaurus's muscle, eating it from the inside out like a parasite. However, his meal was interrupted by the presence of a predator or two. The hybrid re-emerged from the dead sauropods body and found himself confronted by two Allosaurus's. One of the Allosaur's growled fiercely, slowly followed by the second. The hybrid took a deep glare before unleashing a loud, aggressive roar at the Allosaur's. The two carnosaurs, frightened by the mysterious mutant's ferocity immediately scampered off. "Hmm, pathetic Allosaurus's. Trying to take away a meal when they could get a meal from somewhere. Why do they compare themselves to every other animal", the hybrid wondered as he resumed his meal. He ripped out a chunk of flesh with his claws and gulped it within one mighty bite. "But soon enough Hammond, you'll eventually know what the true power of a Chaos Dinosaur is. And yes, prepare yourself, Isla Sorna. The power of the most powerful mutant. The true power of the ultimate hybrid, Experiment DLX-574!", the hybrid declared loudly as he roared at the sky which suddenly started to get cloudy and greyer. "Hmm, another thunderstorm. Just as I thought", DLX-574 guessed as a massive bullet of rainwater plunged down to the ground, immediately followed by a loud thunder.

DLX-574 gazed at the sky for a while, his blood-red eyes glowing as he sat atop of his Argentinosaurus corpse. Meanwhile, the two Allosaur's that DLX-574 drove off ran among in the forest conifers as the rainstorm brewed until they were confronted by another, larger Allosaurus.

* * *

**Whew, well that's how I manage to wrap this piece up! So, the human/dino hybrid is finally revealed. So, from now on, we will know him as DLX-574 and trust me, this is a name I really wanted to use for a mutant dinosaur in one of my past role-plays with my younger brother. But now, this terrifying force will be one of the main villains of A T. rex's Legacy along with Dread, Dr. Payne, the Ultimasaurus, Demon the Giganotosaurus and a (SPOILER ALERT!) new raptor (Sorry, but this is not Ripper, but it will be something super-dangerous). We have finally managed to see what is DLX-574 capable of and what kind of a menace he is. He will take no sides and he will attack Redback, his family, friends, John Hammond, InGen, the hostile dinosaurs and even Dr. Payne. Talk about how is he going to handle that? Now, to wrap this up, Rate, Review and Favor me and the story and in the end, you may give me a feedback on how this new villain might fit. And yes, as I said before, he will go on par against the Smash Bros., the Justice League, The Avengers and some heroes in one of my future chapters. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you're pumped up for the next chap because Redback is finally coming back! Till then, see you soon, BYE ;)!**


	5. Unexpected Team-Up!

_**Whew, I wouldn't even believe it. I have managed to get to 76 Chapters and yet some of them are actually Dino/Chaos Files! Man, it was such a delight that I have managed to garner many views and fans, thank you so much guys, especially Yoshi 2.1, Spawnzilla014, LionKingFactsGuy2 and ToroTyrannus07. Also, this series has really kept me a happy and popular person, it even managed to change my views in life itself! But now, a whole year has finally passed since I have been writing this. And yet, this story managed to keep it's popularity and still appeal dinosaur fans. But right now, here's Chapter 5! In this chapter, Redback and his pack are now confronted by InGen. InGen tries to attack Redback when suddenly, Dr. Payne's forces arrive. This would now lead to an unexpected team-up between human and dinosaur. Will they manage it? Anyway, read and ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Unexpected Team-Up!_

The thunderstorm rumbled from the skies for what it seemed like forever. I that wasn't enough, much of Isla Sorna is now drenched with floods and pterosaurs of all kinds are now flying away to cliffs or safe canopies in the forests to save themselves. Many dinosaurs are either disturbed or frightened by the weather and start panicking for their lives as well. Meanwhile, inside a large forest, a huge behemoth emerges from the conifers. It was a 25 meter (82 feet) Tyrannosaurus rex who was dark-red with black and green stripes, patches and armor all around him. It is certain that he was Redback, but however, he wasn't alone. Seven other carnivores, who were actually part of Redback's pack also scampered out of the bushes Along with him were a sibling trio of Ceratosaurs, led by a large 12 meter long male named Sid, a huge 13 meter long Baryonyx named Aqua and another young sibling trio consisting of a Spinosaurus named Luna, a Cryolophosaurus named Ice and a large Cristatusaurus named Dusk. They were driven out due to the thunderstorm, but for Redback, he was feeling suspicious as he knew that by this time, something dangerous can strike undetected.

Redback sniffed at the air before he gave in a signal growl and walking straight further to the grassy field which was now a shallow lake, something which reminded him of something very familiar. There, he immediately started to see visions of Dread attacking his original family, later followed by a few more like Scarface, Spikeplate and the Carnotaur Brothers. But however, now that he was an adult, Redback had little to worry for now. Meanwhile, Aqua was alerted by a strange noise from above, followed by Redback and the rest of his pack. Suddenly, a huge helicopter emerged from the skies and an elite squad of InGen soldiers armed with huge assault caliber rifles jumped out before the whole team cornered Redback's pack at every direction. Redback knew that this wasn't going to be good, he wouldn't try to hurt a human. "Sorry mate, but you're coming with me", a soldier cried out before he pointed his weapon towards the T. rex.

Immediately, the soldiers fired their weapons towards Redback, to the shock of his pack. Once the soldiers emptied their weapons, they were horrified to see Redback still standing at one piece. "No, don't tell me he...", a soldier mumbled. Redback didn't retaliate. Instead he just growled as he just scared most of the soldiers with just his glare. But however, before anything else could happen, something suddenly crashed into the party. Two huge dinosaurs emerged from the conifers and this wasn't something to be messed about. One of them was a Carnotaurus who was completely black with pure black armor, exaggerated arms, deadly fingers, powered up legs, a huge mouthful of sharp teeth, a ravenous bull-like head, blood red eyes and was 21 meters (70 feet) long and weighed 16 tonnes. The second dinosaur was an Amargasaurus who was 22 meters (73 feet long) and had oversized 3 meter long spines piercing out of it's neck and forming a blood-red sail. It had an orange skin with a few black patches. But the weirdest thing of all was that both of them wore a strange kind of device on their chest. "Oh crap, don't you think it gets worse now?", a soldier panicked. The Carnotaur roared furiously before he dashed towards the soldiers in an effort to kill them, but surprisingly, Sid, his brothers and Aqua jumped into the scene, roaring defensively as the Carnotaur just backed away. "Wait, do you think that some theropods would stand up to defend us?", a soldier questioned. "Well, things just get a lot weirder", another added. Though Sid and Aqua were superior, they knew that this Carnotaurus was something not to be treated lightly. This Carnotaur was in fact Black Demon, one of Dr. Payne's cloned dinosaurs created specifically for his own usage. Black Demon growled before he charged towards Sid and Aqua, initiating a tough battle. Meanwhile The Amargasaurus found himself cornered by Dusk, Ice and Luna, but still, it wasn't enough to make the sauropod run off. This Amargasaurus was another one of Dr. Payne's pets named Long Spike and while not created by the evil scientist, he was captured and used as a test subject. Long Spike roared as he ran towards the sibling trio. But for Redback however, he too was surprised when another creature rumbled into the battlefield.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a gigantic Giganotosaurus entered the battlefield with a fierce roar. He was 22 meters (74 feet) long and was dark red with black stripes and horrifying blood red eyes. He also had scars and bruises all round his body. Like the other two mysterious dinosaurs, he also had a device strapped to his chest. He was none other than Demon, Dagger's arch nemesis! Demon growled angrily towards Redback who backed away a little after seeing the huge carnosaur threaten him. Now, it was was a three-way battle between two different fractions with one being in complete jeopardy,

Black Demon's battle against Sid, his brothers and Aqua began with roars coming from both sides before the mind-controlled Carnotaur began to attack furiously. Aqua was able to retaliate with his claw slashes as he knew that his jaws would be very ineffective against an opponent with incredible armor. Sid and his brothers joined up with headbutts coming from both of Black Deon's sides. Black Demon, though hit wit sheer force was still able to endure the attack and began to use his arms. Aqua was able to parry the attacks for some time, allowing Sid's brothers grapple is tail, causing the huge Carnotaurus to cry out in disturbance, but was shocked to see Sid ram him at the stomach, causing Black Demon to collide to the watery ground and groan in anger. "Wow! I wouldn't expect these guys. The're pretty damn awesome", a soldier replied eyes widened.

Meanwhile, Long Spike's battle between the sibling trio was very tough. Dusk made the first attack as he immediately darted towards Long Spike, with Ice and Luna following him behind. There, Dust tried to make his attack by ramming into Long Spike, but the Amargasaurus immediately lowered his neck down to display his horrific spikes. Dusk was lucky enough to stop himself from attacking further, he knew he would have been killed if he didn't stop. Long Spike then made his strike when he dashed towards Dusk, the InGen soldiers were shocked when they saw that a huge animal like Long Spike was able to react and run with extreme agility, despite being an Amargasaurus which was a sauropod. Long Spike then roared before he lowered his neck yet again and swung it upwards in an effort to catch Dusk and impale him, but the Cristatusaurus was able to avoid getting killed and instead counter-attacked by slashing his neck. Long Spike cried out in agony as he was slashed, but he wasn't going to back down either. He then tackled Dusk forcefully, causing him to crash to the flooded ground, but however, a soon as he made the attack, it was already the end as a furious Luna arrived from nowhere and slashed Long Spike at the neck before finally tackling him to the ground. Ice appeared as well and although he tried to attack, his sister already told him to stop. "Okay, I think I've changed my minds. Not all dinosaurs are killers. Now these guys are heroes", a soldier cried out. "You think so. Let's see what the two big guys are up to for now", another replied.

Redback and Demon stared at each other for what it seemed like hours, growls coming from both dinosaurs. Suddenly, the two roared at each other aggressively before they dashed towards each other, initiating a bloody one-on-one battle inside a raging thunderstorm.

* * *

**Well, that's pretty much it. Damn, I really wanted to release this chapter at June 30 since it was the day where I submitted the series, but I think July 1 is also a good day for this series. Man this story really kept me a popular and happy writer and I'm proud of it. So, Redback and Demon enter a battle, things are going to get brutal. Oh, and yes, DLX-574 will be back so don't get distraught. And as for InGen, let's hope they join forces with the dinos in order to end Dr. Payne's rampage and eventually save Redback's family and the herbivores. Oh, and for one thing, Dread is looming in ever closer, s I hope you guys are getting their hearts pumped! Anyway, rate, comment and favor me and the story and yes, also give off a comment to my new story cover. It's from Gregory S. Paul so that one positive thing. Anyway, thanks for reading and look out for the next chap. And one final word: Happy first anniversary to A T. rex's Journey :)!**


	6. Rainstorm Battle

_**Hello guys! Before I would like to start, I am very sorry for the fact that I've been absent for quite a long time and for the fact that I have been busy as well. I wanted to work on my story known as Crisis Oblivion on and since I've posted the first chapter, I am currently thinking of the ideas I will use in that story. But now, let's head down to Chapter 6! In this chapter, Redback and Demon engage in a vicious one-on-one battle. But after the battle, Things start to get a little spooky when Redback and his pack are thanked. I warn you, this battle you're seeing can get any tougher than you might expect. Anyway, here we GO!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Rainstorm Battle_

As the thunderstorm raged on, Redback the Tyrannosaurus and Demon the Giganotosaurus clashed against each other as they rammed each other with headbutts. Both dinosaurs however, weren't going down until the fight itself was over. Despite the heavy rainstorm, both theropods were not disturbed by the drizzling sound above the clouds and continued to run against each other, despite the fact that their speed and movement were slowed down by the flood. Demon lashed out at Redback by lunging his cavernous mouth, filled with a massive row of razor-sharp teeth into the Tyrannosaur's throat, but Redback was smart enough to know what his opponent was doing and lowered his head below, causing Demon to accidentally crunch his jaws into the T. rex's skull. Tricked, Demon reopens his jaws and frees himself at the cost of one good teeth which was unfortunately plucked out by the Giganotosaurus's force. Desperate, Demon decides to use his tail in an effort to swat Redback, which successfully hit him in the face. Redback groaned as he fell into the drenched ground. Demon started to walk towards Redback when suddenly, he started to feel his skin being bounced off. The Giganotosaurus turned around to see a small army of InGen soldiers shooting Demon, distracting him. "Sorry mate, but you're goin' down!", a soldier cried as he shot a bazooka at the face. Demon cried out in rage and agony as his face was shot, but was further annoyed by the bullets that were homing onto his back. Enraged, Demon roared before he turned his attention towards the soldiers. "Hey, try this!", one of them cried as he threw a grenade at the unnoticed Giganotosaurs. Demon cried out as he was flinched by the explosion, but however, was again surprised when Redback managed to regain his footing and rammed Demon, causing him to stumble.

Meanwhile, Black Demon and Long Spike got to their knees and confronted their opponents with anger. Black Demon attempted to attack Sid's brothers, considering them as easy prey, but was distracted by the timely interference of another group of InGen soldiers who decided to back-up the theropods. Black Demon cried out in annoyance as he backed away. Elsewhere, Long Spike charged up at Luna, but was again thrashed by Ice who wanted to attack him from start. The Amargasaurus screamed in agony as his neck was slashed by the Cryolophosaurus. However, Ice would later lash out again by leaving off a heavy bite mark on his back, near the spikes on his spine. Long Spike then shook Ice to the ground before retreating from his defeat. But before he could go, he was bombarded again, this time by the InGen crew. Black Demon and Demon were also not going off well either. Black Demon was still being bombarded by the InGen soldiers, but things got worse when Sid, his brothers and Aqua joined them. Together, both theropods rammed and clawed at the bloodthirsty Carnotaurus. Black Demon tried to attack Aqua, but Sid managed to ram his opponent forcefully, followed by the explosive sound of a rocket launcher hit straight into Black Demon. Black Demon later fell to the ground, unconscious. Long Spike was attacked by Dusk, Luna and Ice who bit and clawed into the malevolent sauropod while also gaining support the InGen team who shot their weaponry straight into Long Spike. Long Spike couldn't take it anymore, he was assaulted brutally by the combined forces of man and beast and as such collapsed to the ground, limp.

Redback managed to regain his balance and got up, but was surprised to see Demon battle out against the soldiers. One of the soldiers managed to fire a bazooka into Demon's stomach and face for a second time and he was horribly scarred by the bullets that pierced his skin, blood trickling from his body. Furious, Demon darted at full speed towards one of the soldiers. "No, NO!", the soldier panicked as he lost his footing and fell back to the ground. "Shit, the enemy is closing on to him", another soldier yelled as he tried run towards his fallen comrade help. Despite his determination, his efforts were in vain as Demon had already managed to home in and with a swift reaction managed to get hold of the soldier with his jaws. "NOOOOOOOOOO!", the soldier screamed as he saw his comrade scream in howling agony as Demon's teeth ripped right into his muscle. The soldier screamed one last time before he was crushed to death and devoured. Demon roared furiously before he set his sights on the other soldier. "You... You're gonna pay for this!", the soldier screamed as he flung out his AK-47 and started shooting at the Giganotosaurus. Unfortunately for Demon, he was witnessed by Redback who was nothing but enraged on what Demon had done. Determined to punish his nemesis, Redback growled before he charged towards Demon.

Demon kept chasing his prey who was still shooting at him when he was suddenly encountered by more guards. "You're going to die for what you've done to my friend!", one of the guards growled before he fired another rocket launcher. However, Demon managed to dodge the rocket and lowering his head, he managed to sweep the other guards down by simply smacking them with his head sideways and took focus on one of them. "No, no... Please not me", a guard trembled as he laid on the ground, sobbing his eyes out. Demon ignored his cries and opened his mouth when suddenly, something viciously pushed him aside It was Redback, and he wasn't happy at all! Demon managed to keep his footing, but soon, he was viciously attacked by the Tyrannosaurus, who managed to tackle him more and whacking him with his tail. Demon tried attack by raising up his claws in order to slash his opponent, but Redback, driven with rage quickly disabled the attack when he suddenly grabbed it with his jaws and mercilessly crushed it. Demon screeched in anger and agony as his arm was crushed by the Tyrannosaur's jaws, but Redback still wasn't done. Immediately, he again resumed ramming Demon until he headbutted him in the stomach and threw him to the ground.

Redback roared triumphantly before he set his sights on the InGen soldiers. The sobbing soldier from before wiped his tears before he got up and faced towards Redback. "Hey, thanks dude...", the the soldier mumbled. Suddenly, Demon regained his footing and got up, which diverted Redback's attention. However, Demon was now too weak to fight back and couldn't even move towards his opponent to attack. Soon enough, Long Spike and Black Demon also got up and turned around. Demon roared furiously at Redback before he turned around and disappeared into the conifers without a trace. Black Demon and Long Spike also grunted before they made their way into the forest with Demon. After the trio depart, Redback again faces the InGen soldiers, this time, his pack joins in. Sid, his brothers, Aqua, Dusk, Ice and Luna softly growl at the soldiers, followed by Redback shortly thereafter. "Heya, thanks mate", a soldier said. "If it weren't for you guys, we probably would have been dinner right now, another replied. Suddenly, several choppers emerge from the sky and safely land to the ground. Several InGen soldiers appeared from the choppers armed with tranquilizers. "Sorry mate, but Hammond's gotta see you", a sniper wondered with regret as he shot down Redback and his pack. Redback growled weakly before he slowly landed to the ground unconscious, with his pack following afterwards. "Guys, take them in!", the pilot ordered as the dinosaurs were individually transported into a makeshift cage and were locked into it. "Come on guys! Let's get out of here!", some of the soldiers cried out before some of the troops returned to their vehicles and drove off while the choppers flew off, both to InGen's headquarters.

Redback and his pack were now uncertain of what could happen to them as InGen have captured them.

Elsewhere, a gigantic figure emerged from the conifers. The mysterious creature growled viciously as he saw Redback in a cage. Interested and knowing who the T. rex is, the creature decides to purse the chopper for his prey...

* * *

**Ugh, finally! I couldn't write for quite some time due to severe laziness and school timing, and I'm very sorry for it. But don'y worry for now. Now that the Summer Holiday has begun, all I could think of is resuming my story progress and see what I could do now. Also, I would like to work solo on some other FanFiction and that I want to focus on my newer stories on FictionPress and NovelJoy so don't expect to miss them out. Rate, review and favour me and the story and please guys, give me the strength to carry on in writing. Anyway, thanks for **


	7. Nemesis

_**Chapter 7 is here! Redback and his pack are researched by InGen and two very familiar character when suddenly, Redback worst nightmare and biggest nemesis bursts into the scene. With InGen attacked by the vicious monster, will Redback stand his ground against this menace or will he become prey. This chapter contains two very memorable characters from the Jurassic Park series so keep your eyes peeled! Anyway, here we GO!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Nemesis_

Redback woke up rather slowly. He yawned loudly before he opened his giant eyes and took a look at his surroundings. To his shock, he found himself in the center of a large cage from a huge facility. Redback managed to rise himself up with his powerful legs before he sniffed at the air and twirling around to see the rest of his pack up and confused where they are. Curious, Redback charges up and darts at the metal bars before he bashed it with his head. However, to his surprise, the cage didn't even break, it remained there, unscathed. Redback growled calmly before he backed away. "Sir, they're awake!", a voice echoed from the hallways. At a door, several soldiers and scientists emerged, with one of them being InGen John Hammond. "So, you're finally awake, Project 10000-REDBACK", Hammond recalled as another door opened up. Two people exited the door and gasped as they saw the Tyrannosaurus rex facing towards them. One of them was a paleontologist who wore a blue shirt, brown pants, a red scarf, was in his forties, brown hair and wore a cowboy hat. The other person was a mathematician and chaos theorist who wore a black buttoned shirt, black pants, was also in his forties, had shaggy black hair and wore a pair of glasses. "You have got to be kidding me Hammond... you're completely psychotic", the paleontologist complained to Hammond shocked. "Wow, first, a dinosaur park, then sending me here to prove the world that dinosaurs still exist, now you've got that...", the mathematician lauded.

Hammond glared at the already angry paleontologist before he started to talk. "Okay Hammond, you really need to explain what is going on. You can't clone something like THIS!", the paleontologist screamed. "Calm down Dr. Grant. I wouldn't be here to fight and besides, we did not clone this", Hammond replied softly. "Hmm, things are pretty interesting Hammond. So what's going on", the mathematician asked. "Well, take a look Dr. Malcolm. We have captured this mysterious Tyrannosaurus rex which we now know as Redback. Currently, we are using him as a means to battle out against a war with...", Hammond began when suddenly, he was cut off by a very furious Dr. Alan Grant. "A war material?! Are you out of your mind Hammond?! First dinosaurs as attractions from a zoo-like park, Then as independent animals that should be kept away from man and now as fighting animals embarking on a war. You can't act like Adolf Hitler leading a dinosaurized version of World War II!", Dr. Grant cried out to Hammond. "As I said before, keep your temper Alan. I have been betrayed and blackmailed by an evil scientist named Dr. Alexander Payne. He's already captured some dinosaurs and currently using them for his evil deeds", Hammond introduced. "Wow, so what's up with this Dr. Payne Hammond?", Dr. Malcolm asked. "Well, before the opening of Isla Nublar, we were suffering from a chain of terrible events called Chaos Effect", Hammond introduced with sorrow. "Chaos Effect? What does that have to do with this?", Dr. Grant asked, this time more patiently. "Well, we were intending to create super-powered dinosaurs by enhancing their D.N.A to their maximum limit. Unfortunately for us, over 95% of all those animals cloned during that process either died or went rouge and started mindlessly killing us", Hammond spoke. "Wait, why were you trying to make these dinosaurs more powerful", Dr. Malcolm asked. "Because we wanted to introduce a new breed of evolution and species. But after years of trying, I finally knew what was going on and we then resorted to cloning the dinosaurs that we see everyday. That's when Dr. Payne popped out. He recreated a V. rex and set it loose on the island. Meaning that we decided to stop creating super mutant dinosaurs doesn't mean that they're all killed. We've managed t take out the V. rex and thus, I've called you as a last resort for help", Hammond explained. "Damn, and you kept this all as a secret. And what' s up with this T. rex and the other dinosaurs?", Dr. Grant asked as he pointed out to Redback, Sid, his brothers, Aqua, Dusk, Ice and Luna. "The big one you're seeing is as I've mentioned 10000-REDBACK. He is a Tyrannosaurus rex who, maybe due to a genetic mutation has grown into a massive length of 25 meters of length, 8 meters of height, increased speed, defense and overpowered offense that is rivaled by only a few. The others you're seeing is a Ceratosaurus by the name of 10001-Sid and 10002 Ceratosaur Twins which I refer as Strike and Sharp. The Baryonyx is 10003 Aqua and 10004 are siblings Dusk, Ice and Luna who are Cristatusaurus, Cryolophosaurus and Spinosaurus respectively", Hammond explained. "Damn, and How are you going to use these dinosaurs?", Dr. Grant questioned. Hammond then reached out his pocket and showed him a neural clamp. "These you see are high-technological devices called Neural Clamps. If inserted to any living organism, you can have the power to control them with your D.N.A embedded. Dr. Payne is also using these as a use of assimilating his own dino-army. You need to help me, please...", Hammond begged. "God creates dinosaurs, God destroys dinosaurs, man creates dinosaurs, man controls dinosaurs", Dr. Malcolm replied sarcastically.

Redback, upon witnessing Hammond's talk with Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm becomes a bit puzzled and turns towards Sid and his brothers who are now code named Strike and Sharp. Sid gives off a signal call, which diverts the talk of Hammond's. "Hmm, seems like you're molding up a new version of dinosaur science", Dr. Grant wondered. "Yes. Due to small fragments scattering around much of the D.N.A of dinosaurs, many theropods are now capable of forming bonds against each other, even towards other species", Hammond said. "So, thanks to this Chaos Effect, we can now see a more civilized version of dinosaurs?", Dr. Malcolm asked. "Well that is true, especially seeing this unique Tyrannosaur", Hammond replied. Aqua merely grunted before he sniffed at the air, he felt that something was not right. Dusk, with his soft growls tells Ice and Luna to stay back as he was certain that they were being tracked. "Do you have any record and data about any of these dinosaurs from Chaos Effect? If yes, I would really need it", Dr. Grant asked.

However, before Hammond could even talk, a few InGen guards emerged from a door, panicking as they ran towards Hammond. "Sir, we've got big trouble! We have a rouge dinosaur on the loose!", one of the guards whimpered. "I don't know what t was, it was huge and frightening!", another one cried. "What? What's outside? Another Tyrannosaur, a Spinosaur or is it something we don't even know?", Dr. Grant questioned. "Dunno, but the bigger, the scarier", Dr. Malcolm replied. "No time to wait! We have to see what is it!", Hammond replied back as he ran towards the door, followed by the guards. Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm merely stood there for quite a few minutes, until a loud crash was heard. The two doctors turn around to see Redback, finally free from imprisonment before they stood there, like statues. "Keep your movement still Ian", said Dr. Grant quietly. "I know about this. We move, he sees us and we're pretty much screwed up", Dr Malcolm replied as he tried his best not to twitch his fingers. Instead of facing towards the duo, Redback instead approaches his pack's cages and smashes them, allowing his full pack to be reunited. "Great. A Tyrannosaur who is able to make bonds with other dinosaurs", Dr. Grant whispered. "Well, at least Chaos Effect does have some positive elements", Dr. Malcolm said calmly. Suddenly, loud roar from outside echoed through the room, causing Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm to lose their footing and fall to the ground, and in turn, causing Redback to be alerted. Wanting to know, Redback roars before he broke through the walls and darted his way outside, with his pack following afterwards. "Wow, running like a speed demon", said Dr. Grant as he quivered with shock. "When you gotta go, you gotta go...", Malcolm replied nervously as he chuckled.

Meanwhile, outside the facility, during the heavy thunderstorm, several guards prepared themselves as they crouched down, weapons aimed as ominous footsteps rumbled towards the main gate while bullets of rain ran down to the ground, creating a shallow sea. "You know what, I have a bad feeling...", a guard said calmly as he narrowed his eye towards the gate. "You think so? We don't even know what's over there", another guard replied as he reloaded his AK-47. After awhile, everything was calm, with only the flashes and sound of a huge thunderbolt obscuring the scene. As the guards started to tremble on what could happen, the main gate was finally bashed and violently opened up within a single ram. Many of the guards were terrified when a colossal figure entered the scene. This wasn't an ordinary beast at all. It was a Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus, and even by then, the guards were terrified at what they saw. This monstrous behemoth had a long, whip-like and surprisingly muscular tail and had a huge sail that was covered by a combination of skin and armored bone, with huge spikes jutting out from the top. The creature also had a pointed and powered up head, with black teeth that were now mixed up. They could strip off ribbons of flesh, grip into a victim easily and easily crush bones like what seems like seconds. He also had it's mouth and tongue which were colored purple. It also had one red-glowing eye with a grey iris and a horribly mutated grey eye. He also had two sharpened red ridges on top of it's eyes. He was completely dusk black with dark-grey stripes and red-glowing wounds and scars from his previous life. He was also 35 meters (117 feet) long and weighed 30 tonnes. It was Dread! "SHOOT!", a guard screamed as everybody started firing off their weapons. Unfortunately, as the bullets hit, Dread felt little to almost no damage whatsoever whether the weapons were handguns or even a rocket launcher. Dread roared furiously before he darted and snatched up a nearby guard with one quite bite. The guard screamed in howling agony as he was shaken and ripped brutally by the horribly mutated Spinosaurus before he was gulped down and eaten. Dread still wasn't done. With a fierce growl, Dread raised up his arm and swiped it across a line of guards, slashing and impaling most of them with a few of them fatal. "Take this, you fucking bastard!", a guard cried out as he shot a barrage of rocket launchers at Dread. Dread screamed in howling agony as he was shot, but however, the wounds on his body managed to regenerate and heal the wounds and Dread was really ticked off. With a fierce roar, Dread approached, grabbed and flung the guard by the leg. Dread then caught the screaming guard again and crushed him to death before devouring him. Dread snarled viciously before he targeted a nearby defense tower and darted towards it.

However, Dread's attack would come to a halt from the arrival of an unexpected guest. Just as Dread was going to attack the tower, he was diverted by the roar of a nearby creature. "Huh, what the heck was that?", one of the guards at the tower questioned. "Dunno, but whatever it is, things are gonna get uglier..." another replied. Suddenly, a titanic creature burst out of the InGen facility and stopped himself as soon as he faced himself towards Dread. It was Redback, and back behind, his pack, consisting of Sid, Strike, Sharp, Aqua, Dusk, Ice and Luna also emerge from the rubble, shocked to see that their leader is confronting someone much larger than him. Redback glared at Dread, his eyes sharpened by his arch-nemesis. Dread merely growled as he twitched his claws as Redback pressed his feet against the ground. He was certain that seeing Dread merely reminded him of the past years ago, the sight where he saw Dread murder his siblings and parents without mercy. Driven by revenge, Redback roars furiously at his enemy, determined that he was finally strong enough to avenge his original family. Dread roared in a bloodthirsty manner before he darted towards Redback, with the Tyrannosaurus bracing himself against his most powerful enemy in the middle of the raging thunderstorm.

Redback was finally pitted against his worst enemy...

* * *

**Okay guys, it's official! Redback and Dread's first, ever battle is finally here! All the pack and InGen could do is just watch as two enemies are gonna battle to the death. So, I've managed to introduce you guys to Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ian Malcolm, two of the most important and major characters in the Jurassic Park universe. The main reason that I wanted to include those two characters was that I could make this story more related to the Jurassic Park series. Also, Chaos Effect isn't over yet and I am proud that I am establishing this battle. Rate, review and favor me and the story and once again, thanks for all the support and help that you've provided me in order to get here. Anyway, be sure to be here for Chapter 8! You'll be given surprise and delight for sure. Anyway, see you soon, BYE ;)!**


	8. Destined Battle

**The time has come...**

**He was born...**

**He led a peaceful life with his loving family...**

**He was loved and admired by his mother...**

**Then, one fateful day...**

**He came...**

**His siblings were mercilessly killed by the jaws of a bloodthirsty monster...**

**His parents tried to avenge their children...**

**But however, they were no mach and were brutally torn away from a hapless infant...**

**Fearing for life, he ran as fast as he could to escape his wrath...**

**Years later, they met on a thunderstorm...**

**After awhile, they met again at an abandoned facility...**

**Both fell to their supposed doom...**

**But however, he came back as a valiant, brave and honorable predator...**

**However, the other also came back to reign his second terror...**

**Now...**

**They meet again in front of InGen's facility...**

**In the middle of a raging thunderstorm...**

**As super powered predators enhanced by radioactivity...**

**Finally...**

**He will have his destined battle against his nemesis...**

**They finally meet for their destined battle...**

**Redback and Dread, enemies since their beginning...**

**Finally carve out a Legacy...  
**

* * *

_**So how's the promo above? After all, it' not my best, so I just think that it's maybe a little corny. But however, I wanted it to be a bit dramatic hence the amount of epicness I tried to put into. But no need to worry, here' Chapter 8 and for all you Redback VS Dread die-hard fans, you could finally receive your feast! This chapter, well you already know what is exactly going. So, what are you waiting for, grab a popcorn, get out a clean XBox, set it into HD and start watching the most anticipated battle of the whole series!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Destined Battle_

Isla Sorna was now completely drenched by an unexpected rainstorm. In the cliffs, several Pterosaurs have taken hostage inside the caves in an an attempt to save themselves from a crackling thunder. In the land however, the land has now become a shallow sea, washing away several weak plants and any unfortunate animal that were caught in it. Several critters and flocks of birds have retreated to the trees for shelter while the pouring rain itself manages to drown several lakes and rivers. Meanwhile, migrating dinosaurs are slowed by the rain and are forced to retreat and take a rest and while many infants have drowned to death, the rest of the others are carried by their protecting parents and guardians. As the rain continued to jolt down from the clouds, it was also the perfect setting of a catastrophic battle that was to take place in none other than the InGen headquarters. "You know what, this isn't looking good...", a guard whimpered at a security tower as he cowered into a small corner in fear. "Don't worry mate. We're safe here", another guard replied calmly as he tried to comfort the scared guard. Meanwhile, John Hammond also arrives there via a nearby balcony, shocked by the sight of a large Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus and a Tyrannosaurus rex facing each other with rage and ferociousness. "Oh Lord, please help us...", Hammond replied as he stumbled back. Meanwhile, Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ian Malcolm also arrived at the scene, only to get horrified at the sight up ahead. "There's something always bad when there is a thunderstorm...", Dr. Grant muttered as he was reminded by the incident of Isla Nublar. "When there is bad weather, God always decides to bestow upon something bad, my friend", Dr. Malcolm replied. Meanwhile, in the middle of the background, Redback circled around his nemesis while grunting. Meanwhile, Dread snarled more louder and angrily, but even that was not enough to scare the valiant Tyrannosaurus off. Sid, Strike, Sharp, Aqua, Dusk, Ice and Luna stood near the trashed opening, anxious on what was going on. Finally, Redback and Dread roared together, their combined roars that echoed throughout all of Isla Sorna. After roaring, both snarled one at each other viciously one last time before they finally darted towards each other for their destined battle.

Both theropods opened their mouths wide open as their titanic legs splashed into the watered ground, each footstep causing the water to fly up and eventually plunging back into the shallow water. Everybody were anxious on what their first attack was going to be. Finally, the first attack was made. Dread managed to slash Redback's strong, armored hide, slashing right into it and causing Redback to roar in pain as he was slashed. But however, he was able to regenerate, thanks to his powers granted by Chaos Effect and retaliated by swinging his massive tail right into Dread's face, smacking him straight at his skull. Dread hollered as he crashed to the ground, his face partially submerged. Redback dashed towards the mutated Spinosaurus for another attack, but to his surprise, he was caught at the ankles when Dread managed to raise his head and bite through it. Redback roared as he was bitten, but managed to release his leg in time before Dread could exert enough pressure to break his ankle. Redback then stepped back as his opponent managed to lift himself up and roar in anger.

Dread prepared another attack when he darted towards the Tyrannosaurus, but Redback managed to duck and hoist himself up before Dread could bite him, also causing the Tyrannosaur to headbutt the Spinosaur in the chest and causing Dread to almost lose his footing. Dread then used his tail to whip Redback several times before biting him at the snout. Redback shrieked as he was grabbed, but Dread wasn't done yet. Dread managed to twirl himself flexibly, swinging Redback before he threw him back to the ground. But however, before Dread could even react, Redback managed to get back up and immediately emitted a loud roar before he darted towards Dread. Deciding to do the same thing, Dread also charges in. Immediately, both dinosaurs clash against each other at their skulls with a powerful headbutt. Both enemies growled against each other as they started to push against each with all their might. But unfortunately for Redback, Dread seemed to be winning the battle, until something unexpected happened...

As Redback growled in desperation, he tried to do his best, despite Dread's bigger bulk, strength and might giving him the boost of advantage. But unfortunately, a young InGen soldier happened to run past to them. "Hey get back here! You don't know what the situation is!", a guard cried. "What do you mean by that?! Our comrade is in danger and you're just let him gonna get killed? That's bullshit!", the soldier cried out as he continued to run ahead with a missile launcher on his arms. "Son of a gun, stop him!", another guard ordered. The soldier knelt down before he aimed at Dread. "Say your prayers you fucking asshole!", the soldier roared before he shot his missile directly towards the merciless Spinosaurus. Dread almost won the power struggle, but completely failed to notice the missile homing straight for him. Dread shrieked in pain and agony as he was blasted by the missile at his hips, causing blood to fly into the flooded ground. But however, the worst was yet to come, from his enraged nemesis who was hallucinating from the past years.

* * *

_Flashback (From chapter 2 of A T. rex's Origin)_

Somewhere near, Redback's parent spot a river nearby. A Lambeosaurus was drinking there, but being alerted by a group of Tyrannosaurus, it raced out. The Rex's began to drink in order to consume their thirst. Redback was the only one to not drink as he was being suspicious. As the T. Rex kept drinking, a bubbling hole of water was seen, yet only Redback noticed. Then, it happened so quickly that it was impossible. A large, crocodile-like jaw emerged from the waters & quickly snatched 4 T. Rex infants with it's thick teeth & chomped them, killing them instantly. A wave of water snatched the remaining 6 infant Rex's. The jaws returned & snatched them up. Then, in a flash, a large, wicked hand with 3 horrifying claws emerged. A second arm also appeared & then fully revealed the skull of the monster. It's sail rose across the water, revealing a Spinosaurus that looked unusual. With scars & bruises all over it's body, especially at the eye, it was Dread.

The parent's, extremely outraged at all of their children's death except Redback attacked Dread with fury. Gaining the upper hand, the mother grabbed Dread's left arm, whereas the father took it's skull. However, Dread wasn't far from satisfied. It used it's right arm, to savagely slash Redback's mother at the neck, followed by another slash, this time at the father. Redback could only watch in horror as Dread was trashing around with his parents. Dread attacked the parents, by slashing, bashing & biting them with devastating results. Finally, Dread grabbed the mother by the back & threw her against the father, injuring them both severely. Redback, now too horrified to watch started to run to the forest for his life. The parents were unable to stand up & watched in terror as Dread approached them. Dread slashed the mother's throat with his claws, killing her instantly. The father then bit Dread's leg, injuring him. Enraged, Dread disposed the father by slashing his throat. Dread then roared in a bloodthirsty manner in victory.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Remembering his past against Dread, Redback was going to show no mercy for it. Dread had to back away from the missile he was hit by, but the moment he gained control, he was suddenly and brutally assaulted by the enraged Tyrannosaurus rex. Redback viciously bashed Dread at all sides by mashing his head against him, causing Dread to stumble even further and become dazed. Redback then slammed his jaw against Dread's skull and slashed it to the ground, breaking the malevolent Spinosaur's jaws and then grabbed his left arm and crushed it with his arms. Dread roared in pain and tried to use his right arm to slash Redback's throat, but the Tyrannosaurus wasn't going to back down easily. He quickly smacked his opponent's arm off and then made his main critical attack at the chest. Dread screamed in howling agony as his chest was clutched by the mighty jaws of Redback. Dread was lucky enough to shove Redback off with his remaining, had Redback biting even even deeper would result in Dread's doom. Dread retreated back, now with a large, horrifying scar on his injury, blood squirting from it and dripping into the waters, drenching it a faded red and in a desperate attempt, tried to use his tail, but Redback grabbed it and merely crushed it, causing the Spinosaurus to once again back away and roar in pain. But as soon as Dread stopped roaring, he was shocked to see Redback once again ram him again in the chest. Dread shrieked as he flew back and crashing his sail into the ground, causing a a large crack, despite it's increased defense and once again at the skull, fracturing it. Redback then roared in victory before he set his eyes on the now injured Dread. Surprisingly to everyone's surprise, Dread's injuries regenerated and was able to get up without problems but roared furiously towards Redback at losing. Dread then attempted to walk towards Redback for a final attack, but to his own surprise he found his nemesis being surrounded by his own pack members. Sid and Aqua roared furiously towards the much larger Spinosaur, but still, Dread wasn't baffled to see Luna whom he knew for years. Luna was also shocked when she saw Dread. Turns out, both were actually adopted siblings until Dread separated from her and led a vicious life. Luna on the other hand fled and found home with Dusk and Ice. Nonetheless, Dread also set his eyes at the InGen soldiers and gave one last roar, meaning he will be back to finish the business. Dread and Redback then roared one last time at each other as soon as the rain stopped before Dread grunted, meaning he will kill him when they meet again. Dread then turned around and ran off roaring in revenge...

Redback then turned around to look at the InGen soldier who shot Dread. As Redback approached him, the soldier tried his best not to turn around and run, he also knew how to survive a tyrannosaur. But rather then seeing him as prey, he instead growled softly at him, meaning that he was giving his thanks to the soldier for helping him. "Hey, I should be giving my thanks to you too. Without you, we'd probably been dead by now", the soldier replied. Meanwhile, John Hammond, Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm breathed a sigh of relief as the skies started to clear. "You're lucky about this time Hammond. Next time, we may see another set of reality...", said Dr. Grant as he patted Hammond's shoulder. "Don't be burdened my friend. Just pray for God that we survive and win this war...", Hammond replied. "Hammond, I think the best you could do about this is that you could release Redback and his pack to the wild", Dr. Malcolm asked. "You're right. I think I've done the wrong thing", Hammond answered. "Hehehe, I told you this dinosaur would save our lives", one of the guards at the security tower declared. "Woohoo, we're saved!", the other guard cried as he jumped around in joy. Meanwhile, the other guards at the ground were also screaming in relief and joy as they were saved from perhaps would have been a catastrophic event. Redback looked around and his pack before he growled. It was the first time that he was being hailed a hero. Redback later roared at the skies, when a small flock of bluebirds flew past him.

Sometimes later, after the celebration, the sky was beautiful again with the sun shining, the sound of birds being heard all over and the ground being as clean as it once was. John Hammond, along with a nervous Dr. Alan Grant, Dr. Ian Malcolm and his fellow soldiers and guards standing besides the opened door with Redback and his pack watching them. "Redback, you think you'll ever remember us?", Hammond questioned to which Redback replied with a low and calm grunt. "Hey, Big-Reddy, take care of yourself", a guard declared. ""Good luck Redback", said Dr. Grant smiled as he waved his hand towards the Tyrannosaur. "Hey Redback, be there in the upcoming war, understand", Dr. Malcolm declared. Immediately, Redback growled peacefully before he turned around and walked away to a nearby forest with his pack while also hearing several "Goodbyes" from several InGen guards and soldiers. "Say kid, you've done a good job", an InGen guard smiled as he patted at the heroic InGen soldier that helped Redback. "Thanks mate. After all, Redback is not only a heroic dinosaur, but also part of InGen", the soldier replied with a laugh. "Oh, come on Oliver Sebastian. You just made me proud to prove yourself", the guard answered.

However, as Redback left, a mysterious figure who was at the InGen rooftop all along had already witnessed the whole battle between Redback and Dread. It was none other than the notorious hybrid, DLX-574! "Well well, congratulations to the orphan for finally overcoming and defeating his lifelong nemesis after years of losing his precious family. But hear my word Hammond, and you better listen to my words well, you big old oaf. Someday, when the war begins, I'll be there to trash your's and Dr. Payne's forces. It doesn't matter who will win or who will lose, but mark me. You will finally acknowledge me as the ultimate predator and not that, but I will slaughter both Redback and Dread to prove your supremacy. Stay focused Hammond, and so do you, Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm...", DLX-574 mused before he jumped and darted off to the forest in search of prey.

* * *

**Whew, it's finally over... That was the best I could do with the battle against Redback and Dread and if any of you hated it, I'm very sorry. Anyway, Dread will return and don't expect the series to be over immediately after Dread's defeat. They will meet again, that's for sure and keep your eyes peeled for the next battle between them. Trust me, it's gonna be worth it. InGen now respect and treat Redback as a hero, now things are gonna get interesting. But watch out. We've got DLX-574 on our back so be sure to look out for him! Anyway, rate, comment and favor me and the story and yes, I've managed to introduce a new O.C o mine named Oliver Sebastian who admires Redback very much and considers him as part of InGen itself. Anyway, thank you very much for reading this and be sure to look out for Chapter 9 and more Dino-Action and drama in each of them. ToroTyrannus07, one scene was a huge request from you and I proudly present it to you, I hope you enjoyed. Yoshi 2.1, Spawnzilla014, LionKingFactsGuy2 and ToroTyrannus07, thanks so much for your support and so are the other people who liked it. Anyway, I got to get going, stay tuned for the next chapter and see you later ;)!**


	9. The Sixth Death

_**Whew, it's about time we get into this! I'm very sorry for all you fans in waiting for a really long time, but no need to worry, Chapter 9 has arrived! In this chapter, Hammond, Grant and Malcolm get a shocking revelation as they uncover the secrets of a mysterious "Sixth Death" located somewhere with the Five Deaths, with Isla Sorna being one of them. This chapter will open up more secrets and will contain even more dinos and thrills on the upcoming one! Anyway, ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_The Sixth Death_

Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ian Malcolm walked towards a small corridor before they halt in front of a door. As the door opened up, the two doctors enter to meet up with InGen CEO John Hammond. "So, how's work going Hammond?", Alan asked. "Oh, well things are going well. We are currently developing advanced weaponry and we have already assembled large portions of tanks and vehicles. Also, when the time comes, we will use Redback to stop the war", Hammond answered. "So, we're being prepared with a high rate? Things are gonna get interesting", Ian replied. "Don't get too cocky Dr. Malcolm. I don't like this idea at all, but it seems adapting to it is the best we could currently do...", Dr. Grant thought. "Don't worry my friends. We also have a few new soldiers on our side. Aaron, Roach and Regina are currently situated at one of my facilities and will help us if we are in trouble. They were escorted by a friendly Pteranodon named Fuzzy after their mission. Also, we've got a mercenary named Dylan and a veteran warrior Captain John Price who claims himself to be a world savior. They are currently situated at one of our facilities inside the jungle. We don't know as of yet, but only time will tell...", Hammond commented. "But, then what about Dr. Payne? Are we ever gonna stop him", Dr. Grant thought. Unfortunately, it was right for Alan to think when suddenly, all the computers started to blur red and the symbol of a human skull with long, horrifying sharp teeth popped out. "What the hell is going on?", Dr. Malcolm replied in shock as the lights went as well. "Whatever is is, I know something is not good", Dr. Grant thought as he looked at the skull.

Suddenly, the computer screen flashed white all of a sudden and someone in the shadows was later shown in a room. Somewhere, the yelping of three infant dinosaurs were also heard. They were Muddy, Tilly and Speckles Junior! "Shit, what have they done to those infants?", Alan cried angrily. "Wait, I know these infants. They are Specimen 1714 infants, children of Specimen 1712 and 1713, or better known as Speckles and Blue Eyes. The infants are Muddy, Tilly and Speckles Junior. No wonder how Dr. Payne managed to get them!", Hammond introduced when suddenly, an evil laughter echoed throughout the hallways. "Hehehehehehe, Did you really think I would just capture Dagger? Well, fuck NO! I've got a bunch of other dino's you would like to check!", the figure cackled. "Show yourself Dr. Payne. Don't you think you could be overconfident when you're hiding in the shadows!", Hammond furiously demanded. Dr. Payne then decided to walk towards the computer screen to show himself. He was completely pale, had dead white eyes and wore a surgeon mask. "Still wearing your mask huh?", Hammond thought. "I wouldn't mind if I would take off my mask. You do know that I'm a fucking zombie right oaf?", Dr. Payne teased before he slowly took off his mask. Alan and Ian froze in shock as they saw Dr. Payne's face. Deep inside his mask, he had long, terrible teeth that almost reached his snout and his lips looked like they were repetitively slashed. "Oh, and you two would be Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ina Malcolm. It's a pleasure to meet you two. I've heard of your survival of Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. But the next journey however, you're never gonna see the light of another day!", Dr. Payne boasted. "Well, for a zombie, don't you think you need a makeup, cuz you look like a vampire", Dr. Malcolm joked. "SHUT UP! Don't just think you could make up a joke on me and say I look like a vampire! I am an actual zombie! Don't you get it?!", Dr. Payne ranted. "What do you want with us? Why would you want to capture dinosaurs and use them for destruction?", Alan asked as he bared his teeth. "Temper, temper my friend", said Dr. Payne patiently. "Just tell us why did you contact us?", Hammond replied. "Well, it's about the "Five Deaths"? Care to know if you're interested?" Dr. Payne questioned.

Hammond, Alan and Ian were initially skeptical of what Dr. Payne was saying, but eventually, they decided t go along with the idea. "Yeah, well there are only five: Isla Matanceros, Isla Muerta, Isla Pena, Isla Sorna and Isla Tacaño. What does that have to do with this?", Dr Malcolm asked. "Well, Let me start off with some info and some creatures that you may find interesting. Well, here we go", Dr. Payne announced as he opened up a huge map of each of the Five Deaths.

* * *

_Isla Matanceros  
_

"This one is a smaller island, but beware, there are some interesting creatures both dangerous and wonderful. You already know this Hammond, but sadly, not to Alan and Ian. Creatures you will find there are some recently extinct animals like Gigantopithicus, Balian and Javan tigers, massive Elephant Birds, colonies of the Carolina Parakeet, ostrich like Moas, the world's largest turtle of all time, the Stupendemys, sheep sized Echinda Zaglossus, several types of giant lemur such as Monkey Lemurs and Sloth Lemurs. Then comes the million-year old animals like the prehistoric mangrove dwelling ancient hippo like elephant Moeritherium giant ancient platypus Obdurodon and monkey Apidium, ancient California Tapir and most dangerous, giant flying Haast's eagles capable of eating all the above. Bur be careful, you've also giot a wide range of prehistoric dinosaurs living there, such as Plateosaurus, Thescelosaurus, Leptoceratops, and Muldoonraptor, as well as some extant species from Sorna like Pteranodon and Baronyx. The island's tigers could apparently kill all, but no comes close to the solitary raptor and fish eater Baronyx walkeri."

* * *

_Isla Muerta  
_

"A rather temperate forest-like island area, but be careful. Like Isla Matanceros, this one has it's own fair share of animals. These include super bird killer Gastornis, the Thylacine, the human killed cow and horse Aurochs and Tarpan, the little Leptictilium, ancient horse Propalaeotherium, the large Caspian Tiger, flocks of Passenger Pigeons, super wombat Diprotodon, large Irish Elk, some colonizing California Tapir, Hast's Eagles, Moas from Matanceros and some dinosaur species, including Triceratops, Compsognathus, Ornithomimus and Ouranosaurus."

* * *

_Isla Tacaño  
_

"An island which is mostly covered by plains and mildly by some forests and swamps, but it's most famous landscape is a volcano like Mount Brach that shadows the whole island. This island contains animals like the ancient African Quagga and Bluebuck, the Falkland Island dwelling wolf Warrah, Gastornis descendant Phosorachus, Sauropod like horn lacking rhinocerous Paraceratherium, dinosaur sized sloths Megatherium and its semi aquatic Thalassocnus, ancient Rhino Teleoceras, car sized Armadillo Doedicurus, Super Kangaroo Procoptodon, extended nosed herd animal Macrauchenia, large herd herbivore Toxodon, giant lizardMegalania, super cat Smilodon, pack hunting Dire Wolf, mega bear the Short Faced Bear, the Columbian Mammoth home island, as well as other island immigrants including Irish Elk, Aurochs, Tarpan, Iguanadon, Triceratops, Hypsilophodonts, Carnotaurus and Dilophosarus."

* * *

_Isla Pena  
_

"This is currently the smallest out of the five. Due to that, most of the animals that inhabit here are just, well barely the size of an average human being. Animals here include Dodos, Moa-Nalo the giant Hawaiian goose, Microceratops, the Caribbean Monk Seal and the Great Auk, the penguin like fish eater of the north. Isla Pena was, in a sense, the Madagascar to the other four island's four quintessential Africa's: the Desert, the Savannah, the Sahel and the Rainforest."

* * *

_Isla Sorna  
_

"Do we have to say anything else?"

* * *

"So, that was it?", Dr. Grant thought. "Yeah, cuz aside from the animals we've heard, I got kinda bored. It only adds more math to Chaos Effect", Ian replied. "Oh, but however, you don't know this little secret. Did you ever notice that there is actually another, hidden island somewhere in this system", Dr. Payne questioned. "Dr. Payne please. Don't harm Muddy, Tilly and Speckles Junior. Just what have you done to their parents?", Hammond asked. "Well, they're caged. But that's besides the point. What I'm saying is that there is actually another island somewhere", Dr. Payne replied as he bared his teeth. "Just what are you up to?", Dr. Grant asked as he twitched his fingers nervously. "Hehehehehehehe, you wouldn't believe what am I going to show you. But here it is! Behold, the Sixth Death: ISLA... DIABLO!" Dr. Payne proclaimed as he started to cackle maniacally.

* * *

**Well, that's done. At least Muddy, Tilly and Speckles Junior are safe, however, we are not sure of what happened to our old lads Dagger, Zak, Dragbull, Bronx, Speckles, Blue Eyes, Zak's children, Juggernaut, Spikeplate, Thorn, Skyth and Gigantor. Are they safe? Are they dead? We don't know? Anyway, sorry for the anti-climactic conclusion, but hopefully, the next chapter will fix this. So, Isla Diablo is the supposed "Sixth Death". Looks like things are getting interesting. Anyway, rate, review and favor me and the story and yes, leave me a few suggestions on what could I do. Also, the island information is not entirely mine. These belong to a person named "crossoverpairinglover". Try to read his story "The Savage Island Documentary". I decided to use his ideas because they were really interesting and complex and I wanted to see what I was capable off. Anyway, thansk for watching and see you for the next chap, BYE :)!**


	10. Isla Diablo

_**Chapter 10 is finally HERE! In this chapter, John Hammond, Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm are shocked when they see the captured and tortured dinosaurs of Dr. Payne and worried, they decide to rally up and assault the evil scientist to get Dagger, Juggernaut and the others back. But before this happens however, Dr. Payne decides to show the doctors and Hammond about Isla Diablo. Things are gonna get interesting from here so get ready!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Isla Diablo_

John Hammond, Dr Alan Grant and Dr. Ian Malcolm gasped in shock and horror as soon as Dr. Payne revealed the mysteries of the Sixth Death. "What? Isla Diablo? When did this pop out. And how... how do you know all this?", Hammond muttered. "Oh, it wasn't easy Hammond. As soon as I got out of prison, I had to find a place where I wouldn't have to be tracked by your goddamn InGen team. So, I insisted on settling on one of The Five, no, The Six Deaths. I was originally going to settle on Mount Rex on Isla Tacaño, but then, I stumbled upon something. It was there where I finally found what even your pathetic forces couldn't accomplish. When I stepped on this unknown piece of land, it was unlike I've ever seen before. I did research and I eventually decided that this was an entirely new island. I decided to set up a facility there once I was able to recruit some people originally from BioSyn. There, I was able to conduct more studies and I collected the D.N.A of numerous dinosaurs from the other Five Deaths undetected with my soldiers. And lastly, I assimilated the latest technology and developed various sorts of weapons, vehicles and support for my new army. And lastly, I have managed to recreate several dinosaurs that you were once unable to control. Specifically those affiliated with Chaos Effect and Skull Island!", Dr. Payne explained in detail. "Son of a gun. And what a story", Ian replied eyes wide open. "Oh god, are you insane Dr. Payne? Just what happened to yourself?" Alan commented. "Oh, that's some kind crap I wouldn't want to tell. Oh, and as for Hammond, I decided to give you a little treat, bet you're gonna enjoy it, hehehehehe...", Dr. Payne answered as he chuckled evilly.

Suddenly, the computer screen blurred before it once again became the skull logo before Dr. Payne interval. "Oh shit, now what's gonna happen?", Dr. Grant questioned, sweat dripping down his forehead, neck and face. Suddenly, to the terror of the three, another screening shown, but this time, it was more than just horrifying. Two Korean Tarbosaurs laid down inside a gigantic cell completely battered. They had heavy bruises all round their body, blood trickling down their bite and slash marks. Both Tarbosaurs hyperventilated as they were struggling, despite their terrible injuries. "Speckles and Blue Eyes!", Hammond screamed as he took a better look. "Oh god", Alan thought as he held his head with his palms and fingers in despair. "So, is this what you want to show us? Pain and despair for these poor dinosaurs?" Ian asked as he swiped off his glasses and took a closer look. True to Hammond, the two Tarbosaurs were indeed Speckes and Blue Eyes. Suddenly, an enormous Spinosaurus roe out from the shadows and looked towards the Hammond, Alan and Ian, snarling angrily the Spinosaur. "What the heck is that?", Ian gasped as he startled by the Spinosaur's appearance and temper He was was different, but not as big as Dread at 27 meters (90 feet) long, was mostly a dark grey skin with numerous patches of black, had a huge skull with razor sharp, meat slicing teeth and blood red eyes, but however, his sail was actually 100% bone, not muscle. However, the sail was heavily reinforced and was as armored as an Ankylosaur's armor. "This is Razorback, a unique Spinosaur that I managed to find on Isla Sorna. An orphan, I felt sympathy which is why I decided to collect him. Now, he is twice as brutal and aggressive as he once was thanks to me. Oh, and don't worry, there's still more..." Dr. Payne replied as he switched to another unlucky dinosaur.

This time, another Tarbosaurus popped out. This time, it was a Tarbosaurus bataar and his injuries were arguably worse than those of Speckles and Blue Eyes. The Tarbosaur was actually Zak and he was in a very bad condition. His stomach was slashed and his body is wholly covered with feathers dried up in crimson blood. Zak also had blood dripping down his mouth and could barely walk. "Damn, is this madness ever going to end?". Ian commented as he saw poor Zak breathing very heavily. "Damn you Dr. Payne. You have no value of life. And someone like this Tarbosaur doesn't deserve this pain, unlike you and your pathetic creations", Hammond growled furiously. Like Speckles and Blue Eyes, he was tortured by Razorback to no end. Immediately, the camera panned to show the three horrified men more dinosaurs, both imprisoned and of Dr. Payne's owning. Two Carnotaurs laid on the floor motionless. They were none other than Dragbull and Bronx. Both brothers were viciously thrashed and ripped. Both had blood dried onto their skins near their slashes and were covered by heavy bruises. After awhile, another mysterious creature emerged from the shadows. This one was also a Carnotaurus, but however, this one was entirely different. He was completely black with pure black armor, exaggerated arms, deadly fingers, powered up legs, a huge mouthful of sharp teeth, a ravenous bull-like head, blood red eyes and was 21 meters (70 feet) long and weighed 16 tonnes. "Here is Black Demon, another precious creation of mine. Oh, you already know that he's named because of his color and his behavior so let's just move on...", Dr. Payne introduced before he panned his camera to another, horribly tortured dinosaur.

This time, the dinosaur was a Stegosaurus stenops. "Oh great...", Dr. Grant replied. The Stegosaurus laid there with massive bruises and injuries around his body. "Dammit, what have they done to Spikeplate?", said Hammond, shocked. Spikeplate moaned weakly as he moved his left shoulder, he was too weak to get up. There, two dinosaurs emerged. One was a Dilophosaurus what was 9 meters (30 feet) long, was green and grey with orange patches, had a purple pouch, had grooved teeth, had a stinger for a tail and had numerous spikes jutting out of it's head. But the most bizarre fact about this merciless predator was that he was also an omnivore. The other was a Pachycephalosaurus who was slightly larger than the Dilophosaurus at the length of 10 meters (33 feet), was covered with a light-grey skin with white stripes and had a very robust head with a reinforced and steel-armored dome, surrounded with dreadful spikes, although it was a herbivore. "Left to right, Pinhead the Dilophosaurus and Rhino the Pachycephalosaurus. Both were somewhat hard to restrain, but still, they are an impressive weapon for me, hehehehehe..." Dr. Payne boasted. "Okay, just show us the next victim. You're only wasting time", Dr. Malcolm commented. "Alright, alright, patience..." Dr. Payne replied before he panned the camera once again to the next set of dinosaurs.

The next set was now a foursome. A Nothronychus, Ankylosaurus, Styracosaurus and an Argentinosaurus, all collapsed on the floor, gravely injured with only rotten plants as their main source of food like the other herbivores around. All had suffered bruises and coughed and spilled out blood from their mouths and bodies. "What the hell? Why would they even torture them?", Dr. Grant muttered as he trembled at the amount of gore and pain the four herbivores suffered. Wait, I know these dinosaurs", said Hammond as he took off his glasses. Oh, and if you didn't know, these are Juggernaut and Spikeplate'Out of nowhere, two more dinosaurs. One was a Muttabarasaurus that light green skin and blue stripes, had a huge, bulky body, had menacing yellow eyes and was 12 meters (40 feet) long. But the most disturbing aspect about this dinosaur was the fact that it was a carnivore due to a genetic mistake and with signs of dried blood on it's mouth. The other was an Amargasaurus that was 22 meters (73 feet long and had oversized 3 meter long spines piercing out of it's neck and forming a blood-red sail. It had an orange skin with a few black patches. "Men, here's Blood-Eater and Long-Spike, another set of masterpieces!", Dr. Payne proclaimed. "Masterpieces? They're more like hideous creations that are nothing more than just weapons of mass destruction!" Hammond argued as he criticized Dr. Payne. "You know what Hammond? You're nothing more than a useless CEO who can't understand a fuck about real science. You had the potential to create the perfect dinosaurs, but you had to be like "Oh, i'll just fuck these mutants and go on for the pathetic, normal specimens". You should be ashamed of yourself!", Dr. Payne roared back. " was foolish back then. I should never have started cloning those mutants and I should never have hired you!", Hammond replied. "Either way, I'm not done yet. I've got two more showcases and pretty much that's it. Get ready for the penultimate set!", Dr. Payne proclaimed. Hammond, Alan and Ian merely grunted before the camera panned again. They knew something wasn't right...

The three were horrified on the newest set. A Triceratops and a huge theropod laid in the ground heavily tortured. Both had deep cuts and heavy bruises and were barely able to move at all. Blood trickled down their mouths and cuts and both dinosaurs growled as they struggled to even wiggle a single centimeter ahead. For the first time, Hammond started to feel some sort of sympathy towards Dagger the Yoshisaurus and Juggernaut. "Dagger, Juggernaut. I'm sorry for all this", Hammond sadly lamented. "Hah, now you're starting to get sad, oaf! Oh, and we're still not done yet!", Dr. Payne mocked. Suddenly, a terrifying roar echoed throughout the halls before the creature finally emerged. Alan and Ian were startled at what they saw, but Hammond knew exactly what this dinosaur was. It was a Giganotosaurus, but it was far from different. He was 22 meters (74 feet) long and was dark red with black stripes and horrifying blood red eyes. He also had scars and bruises all round his body. Not only that, but his appearance and voice was enough to let Hammond know who this bloodthirsty creature was. "Demon? How did you get Demon?", Hammond questioned. Dr. Payne merely laughed at Hammond's words and proceeded to poke fun of him even further by adding up "Get? I created him!", causing Hammond to become infuriated by 's words and shocked when he heard of the second line. "You... you were fired way before I tried to clone Demon. How did you manage to get him?", Hammond asked. "No big deal. I was able to tamper some of Scarface's D.N.A into a random Giganotosaurus you were working on. "I may have been fired way before he was born, but trust me, I managed to set you up from the VERY BEGINNING!", Dr. Payne cackled. "Dammit! After all this time, you..." said Dr. Grant. "I was the snake in the grass. When I scampered away never to return, I was able to set up a trap from the very beginning. And once Hammond was at his weakest, I struck with lightning, rendering him immobile and allowing me to grasp hold of my victory", Dr. Payne contradicted. "You bastard. How do you come up with all this?", Ian cursed as he clenched his fists. "Hope you're ready for my final and grandest set!", Dr. Payne announced, ignoring Dr. Malcolm's earlier comment.

The camera finally blurred out, only to reveal the massive, 60 meter long Ultimasaurus tied into the highest level cables and reinforced with heavy defenses and weaponry. "Darn You! You're gonna pay for all this!"Hammond cried out furiously. "Oh for fuck's sake, stop moaning about how much of an insane monster I am! You're starting to get into my nerves!", Dr. Payne roared as he panned the camera to show Muddy, Tilly and Speckles Junior. Al three infants were totally exhausted and were on the verge of starvation. All they had was a dish of water and rotten meat, but still, it wasn't enough for them. "Oh, and here's another treat", Dr. Payne greeted, this time more calmly as he revealed the cage, holding Amelia, Maverick and Jagger holding the same fates at the Tarbosaur infants. It was here that Hammond was reminded. He refreshed his memory beck to when he saw Zak with a young, red Tyrannosaurus rex. After a while, Hammond finally knew. "Redback... Redback is Zak's son. And the fourth child of Zak's oddball family? I don't believe it. He was only a mere juvenile when I first saw him. YES! It's his Chaos genes! Redback's the heir of Zak!", Hammond wondered as he finally smiled. "Huh, why are you smiling?", Dr. Payne asked. "Face it. You've lost Dr. Payne. You may have captured these poor dinosaurs, but there will be someone who will free them. He's not only an honorable dinosaur, but also part of InGen. His name is Redback, and he will show you justice. He is the most successful experiment I've ever had. Not because he is the strongest or the smartest. It is simply because of his strong will and his determination", Hammond proclaimed. "Really? Because this is the first time I'm hearing some sort of retarded shit from your mouth about Chaos Effect. Since when the fuck will a dinosaur stop me from world domination?", Dr. Payne boasted. "You will see soon enough. When he knows about you, You're done for", Dr. Malcolm replied. "Face it Dr. Payne. You've lost. Once Redback joins our side during the war, you will eventually feel regret", Dr. Grant answered. "Well, strong words from all three. I was only joking Hammond. But you do know I am from Isla Diablo and you now it. And before you head out to war, I would like to send you all the details, about the island from the natural fauna, flora, climate, it's ecosystem, it's facilities and most importantly, the number of Skull Island, Chaos Effect and normal species I have cloned for it. And plus, you and your dino-friend or friends if you DO have some wouldn't reach the island easily. I have armed forces from the oceans and I've managed to block the island via an energy barrier. But This is only the last time I'll be telling you. Hehehehehehe, and I do love challenges. Remember, read all of the info, it's extremely valuable and prepare yourself for the war. And lastly, good luck to all three of you, John Hammond and to Dr. Alan Grant and Dr Ian Malcolm. It's been an honor, hehehehehehehehe..." Dr. Payne replied with a speech and with a sinister laugh at the end before the transmission shut itself off.

Hammond took one last glare at the computer monitor before the lights returned and he put his glasses back. "You all right sir?", Dr. Grant asked, holding Hammond's shoulder. "I'm not fine. It's not that war is starting. It's that war has already started. And we need Redback and his pack more than ever", Hammond answered with a very serious tone as he took hold of his cane and started to walk off until the door opened up, revealing three guards including Oliver. "What happened?", Oliver questioned. We were so worried, all the doors were jammed and we were totally lost", a guard replied. "And we were concerned that we were hijacked", another added. "Well, we were. But no need to worry. The enemy has sent us details about himself and we need Redback and his pack again. But not now", Hammond replied. "So, are we preparing for war?" Oliver asked? "Preparing? War has started. Get yourself ready. Call Dylan, Regina, Aaron, Roach and Captain Price and inform them of the situation", Dr. Malcolm ordered. "Do you have any idea on where are we going Hammond?", Dr. Grant questioned as he once again tapped Hammond's shoulder. Hammond stood blank for quit some time before he declared his dialogue, eyes wide open, an indication that he is more than ready to enter the war zone

_"Isla Pena. We're heading out into the smallest Death. That is where the war truly begins..."_

* * *

**Whew! About time I've made a COMEBACK! I had to bring in loads of info and detail on what is going to happen in the future chapters. Not only dinosaurs, but there will also be a variety of prehistoric and extinct animals jumping into the scene. I hope you will encounter the cute Dodo bird, flocking Passenger Pigeons, Deadly mammals in the form of Smilidon and others, peaceful mammals and reptiles, animals that lived before the dinosaurs, sea monsters prowling the watery depths of the Six Deaths deaths (E.G Megalodon, Tylosaurus, Liopleurodon, Dunkletosteus, e.t.c.) and others! And also, I am really sorry for pinning in a long hiatus. It's that I've got school and I've got a whole supply of homework to do. AlsoI feel sorry for losing contact with several of my friends on this site and I hope I can reconnect to them once I'm into full strength in the site. We will focus on John Hammond and InGen's goal to defeat Dr. Payne and stop his plans for domination while Redback still struggles to reach the very north of Isla Sorna with his pack, unaware of what happened to his previous pack. There will be other minor characters appearing with bigger roles, there will be more bigger and more interesting Origin Chapters and I will work on the Dino and Chaos Files, intending on expanding the amount of animals I will include in them. Either way, rate, review and favor me and the story and leave some helpful information I could use to make my story better as well. Anyway, thank you very much for reading and I hope you tolerated the hiatus and look forward to the next Chapter. Till then, see you soon, BYE :)!**


End file.
